Her band of Angels
by Kitten1313
Summary: Omegaverse AU. War is hell but this isn't just war it's genocide and Gilbert knows it. So when he defies orders and goes on the run with a Neko child the alpha's signed his own death warrant. His only hope maybe in a downed Omega fighter pilot and a soft spoken sniper.
1. His orders

_"__We cannot be sure of having something to live for unless we are willing to die for it."_

The black and while slide show ends as a tall cynical man steps forward glaring out at the Alphas sitting in the darkness beyond. "Your orders are clear. The things known as Nekos are nothing more than common house cats." He points up at the screen behind him, "They don't even belong in the new society our great leader wishes to make for us…no for us to help him create." Most around him nod and from the back he can hear some muttered here, here. "So my Officers in order to make this new society this wonderful new world we must destroy all the unclean creatures that for the moment call our land home." He feels a smug content seeing most rising to their feet applauding him.

All but one lone man in the far back of the room remains seated. His crimson eyes are still glued to the figures on the screen. He's always been able to follow orders but this is too much even for him. War he can handle but this isn't war not by a long shot. War may be hell but this is nothing more than genocide. True he's never liked the cat breeds but then as a wolf why would he? Finally he's able to break his stare as the lights turn back on and may other military officers stand to walk out, "Gil you okay?" A tall grey haired Alpha watches him as he quickly nods. "It's just a few dead Neko it's no big deal I mean we've seen and done worse than that."

The way he chuckles turns Gilbert's stomach but he forces a smile and returns his light hearted laugh, "You're right and besides those Nekos probably would…have died anyway." He's known for years now that its better just to go along with the crowd then try to break away. He's seen it countless times before so unless the albino wants to go missing too he'll keep his thoughts to himself. So he simply stands and follows the other Alpha out, "So what are the orders for tonight anyway Ben?"

Ben gives him a toothy grin letting his fangs shimmer in the artificial light, "We're going hunting of course."

The albino Alpha had joined the military because he thought at the time he was doing the honorable thing; that he was going to make something of himself no matter what his father had told him. But here he is fighting a 'war' that he doesn't believe in and right now he silently prays that soon the war will end and he can retire, mate and forget this part of his life ever happened.

When he opens the front door he breathes in the scents around him as he runs a hand through his pure white hair letting his ears perk slightly. He's always loved the early spring sun it's always reminded him of happier times as a child. "One day…" The alpha mutters softly to himself, "One day I'll leave this shit behind…and go home." It's a vow he's told himself since the day his beloved mother died and he practically left to raise himself and his little brother. "I'll finally mate with Elizabeth and have all those kids she's always wanted." He can't help but smile thinking of his old friend knowing that his pipe dream is the only thing keeping him going nowadays. It's only now does he notice Ben watching him, "So I'll see you tonight?"

The other nods with a smirk, "Oh yeah and it's going to be fun to finally give those Nekos what they've been asking for."

Gilbert nods slowly watching him leave, "God…what the hell are we doing?" He asks quietly to the air around him feeling his heart sink low in his chest, "Please…don't make me kill them…don't make me follow these orders."

* * *

**This idea has been whirling around in my head for over a week and I think it's time I did something about it. And I'll admit that while it's based loosely on World War 2 Europe it's an AU of my own design.**


	2. The Ace and sniper

**Cat here with a quick A/N. I moved the rating up from a T to an M mostly due to the subject matter. **

The warm rays of the sun felt good on his clean shaven face and without even thinking Alfred lets out a sweet long purr. "Damn it's a great day." He comments to himself as he pulls off his flying hat and googles letting the sun hit his calico ears. Even with all the side looks he's getting from the other airmen on the ship the Neko doesn't hide his cat ears.

"You're not going to take off your shirt like you did last time it was really warm out are you?" A quiet voice asks beside him.

Alfred turns and smiles at his old friend, "Aww Mattie I'm being good..."

"Yeah because your Squad leader caught you do it and chewed you out." The Alpha says with a wide grin his bright violet eyes watch the air man as his face goes a deep crimson. "So if I was you I'd quite while you are ahead."

The Neko can't help but let out a heavy sigh, "It's not my fault Matthew. I'm a Neko for God's sake it's my nature." As soon as it's out of his mouth he knows he's set himself up for a old argument.

"Oh like it's in your nature to be lazy and sun bathe all day?"

"You know I'm not like that, Dude that's just a stereotype." The Omega leans against the side of his plane, "Why do you think I joined the air force?"

Matthew joins him and together they watch the others clean or train, "I think we both know that answer Al." They had both grown up on opposite sides of the borders. Matthew in a small town in Canada or Canadia as Alfred liked to teased, while the other grew up on a large farm surrounded by a sea of brothers and sisters. "But can I ask why you don't want to mate?"

Alfred's cobalt eyes glaze over for a moment, "Mattie…it's not like with you Wolves. If I mated that's it. All I'd have to do is raise kids for the rest of my life. I wouldn't have a real life but at least here right now…I can at least see the world and kick some ass before I'm force into some shitty house Omega life."

"Or die trying?" He nudges the other a little to force Alfred out of his train of mind. "I heard about that close call yesterday."

Alfred jumps away from his plane with agile speed landing swiftly on the balls of his feet, "Oh that was nothing. I got that fucker right where it hurt and he went down easy." He gives his friend a wide smile, "I mean you've gotten quite a few kills yourself Mr. Sniper."

Rolling his eyes Matthew pushes away from the plane and out into the sun, "Come on Ace we should get to the briefing."

"Yeah…" Alfred looks over unsure if he should ask but after a moment he lets the words out, "When do you leave?"

He had hoped his friend won't have asked but he knew it was just a matter of time, "In two days…and before you ask I can't tell you what my assignment is or where I'm going but," The Alpha gives him a reassuring smile, "I'll be back before you know it and we'll ride out the war together."

"Hell yeah we will…and I did promise Lili that I'd watch over you."

While Matthew wants to shoot him a glare the wide grin on the Neko's face just makes him roll his eyes, "I don't think my Mate was being serious."

"But she does want you to come home and I know that little Ava misses you too." For an instant Alfred can see the pain in his eyes as he slaps him on the shoulder, "Hey this war can't last for too much longer so you'll be home in time to see that little cutie be natured okay?" When Matthew smiles weakly back at him both walk into a large room filled with a slew of seamen and pilots, "And if that means I have ta fly you home myself I'll do it."

"Thanks Al."

"You're welcome bro."


	3. The kitten

Inhaling in the blood and mud around him Gilbert can't help but feel sick to his stomach. For the third night in a row he's been 'hunting' for the enemy. While he's not laid a hand on any of the Nekos fallen at his feet he's also knows their blood is partially on his hands. Again he'll go home to his large apartment and have the smell linger around him for hours and he's beginning to despise it.

This isn't him, it's not awesome, it's wrong and he's feels for cone in a long time powerless to stop it. So when his partner for the night leaves this small one room apartment he kneels down to the dead omega woman at his feet. Gently he closes her golden dull eyes and dares to say a small prayer for her. He wants to cover her bruised and bloody body but if he's caught daring such an act of kindness it could be himself on the ground next.

So instead he slowly stands but as he's about to leave he hears a faint mewl coming from under a small bookshelf in the corner. The Alpha kneels back down and in an instant crimson meets large golden eyes full of fear and confusion. Something about the small child makes his heart swell to a point of nearly bursting, "Hello." He calls out in a hushed voice with a kind smile. "It's…" He stops looking back down at the kitten's dead mother knowing that it will never be alright.

Again the kitten makes a tiny mew as she slowly crawls out of her hiding place with her soft auburn hair falling to her shoulders. Her pale face in angelic in the dim light with the golden tips on the top of her ears appearing like a halo above her. Gilbert can't help but feel a small smile growing across his face as he scoops her up into his strong arms in complete awe at how tiny she is. "That's a good girl." He coos softly resting her into the crock of his arm. "Aren't you awesome?" He continues as she looks up at him in wonder. She returns his smile before letting out an angry hiss towards the open door. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end as he forces himself to look towards the door. "Hello Ben." As he says it he holds the precious child tighter to his chest.

The large foreboding Alpha walks back inside the blood soaked apartment with a twisted smile across his wicked face. "Hello Gil. I see you found a Neko that I missed." The twisted smile grows wider as he bares his blood stained teeth. "It's sweet that you're calming her down for me. It wouldn't be too much fun to kill her when she's still in shock, right?"

"You're not killing this one Ben." Gilbert growls out instinctively as his eyes harden, "I won't let you even touch her." He can instantly see the shock in the slightly younger Wolf's lustful eyes. "She's only a kitten! My God we already killed her mother."

"And I'm going to kill her!" His face seems to turn to an almost beastly form and Gilbert can tell what's coming. While most Alpha's have an ability to change their forms from human to wolf like very few dare to do it anymore. Not even he's changed in to his wolf form in all of his twenty five years so to see Ben try to change nearly makes his heart stop. "Gilbert, give me the little bitch!" He growls out again, "If you don't you'll be next."

Now it's the albino's turn to growl as his hand slowly works its way to his back pocket, "Are you really threatening the awesome me? Need I remind you who you're senior officer is?" He finds a small once of relief as his fingers wrap around the butt of his revolver.

Ben just gives him a cynical laugh, "You maybe my senior officer but I have my orders!" Just as he's about to strike he sees the cold steel pointed right at him. "You dare fire at your own kind?" For a split second Gil sees something other than rage and hatred in the man's eyes. This man who at one point Gilbert dared called a friend but in a flash the look of terror is gone again as hatred consumes him again. "You bastard! We are here to destroy the enemy! These Nekos are corrupting the world so for the last time hand me the little bitch!"

Gilbert dares to look down at the wide eyed child that to him looks barely two years old, "No…" He whispers quietly. "She didn't do anything!"

"She will! Her and her filthy kind." Ben glares as he charges at the pair before quickly falling to the ground in a pool of blood, his face ripped apart by Gilbert's bullet.

The small child cries out in terror while Gilbert holds her to his chest quickly leaving the apartment and out into the darkened street. He's unsure where he's going but he knows that he's as good as dead if he stays in the city. "Hush little one." It sounds more like a desperate plea of a new father instead of a calming lullaby of an Omega. "I can't purr but I'm sure the awesome me can learn." She looks up at him with tears still lingering in her eyes but soon the child falls asleep in his arms, "Yeah my awesome little kitten…I can learn."


	4. Soon enough

Reading the letter over and over Alfred still can't believe what's written on the white paper. It's so nightmarish that he hopes if reading it enough times will somehow change it. "No…" It's all he can manage now staring blankly ahead, "How…?" He looks down at it again rereading the passage.

_'__We have decided that once you come home to mate you with the nice Neko Alpha boy across town. You remember Ivan don't you dear? He's that rather tall one with purple eyes and silver hair. And your father and I both feel that you two would be such a cute couple. Don't think of this as a punishment baby__but you're not getting younger and if you wait until after the war you might not be able to find a worthy mate. We only want the best for you sweetie and I hope to see you state side soon. _

_Love Mama_

_P.S. if you do find a good Neko while over there and decide to mate with them do let us know.'_

Not standing it any longer Alfred crumples up the letter and throws it over the railing watching it sink below the waves. "I'm over here fighting for Neko freedom and all they can think about is…is mating me off!" His loud hiss makes many turn to stare at him. "Bullshit! That's all it is! Just fucking bullshit.." He grips the railing so tightly his knuckles turn a ghastly white. "They have no right!"

"They have every right Jones." Alfred turns to see his squad commander smirking at him.

"You don't understand…Sir."

"No I don't and right now I don't really care as long as your personal problems won't' interfere with the mission at hand." The Alpha's eyes narrow staring at the man before him with ill content. "It won't will it?"

Quickly the pilot sautés his commanding officer not knowing what else to do, "No sir."

"Good I won't want my Omega Neko going down over enemy territory now would I?"

"I'm more than just a Neko Omega!" His tail whips back and forth angrily. "I'm a damn good pilot."

Smirking the Alpha walks away, "Really? Then prove it Neko boy."

Alfred manages not to hiss at the Wolf as he walks away, "Bastard…" He mutters under his breath, "He's just as bad as the rest of them…" He turns back to the water and his heart sinks low in his chest. He had thought that when he joined he be treated the same as the rest of the men but even Alfred has to admit he has two strikes against him. His gaze turns up to the clear blue sky and he lets out a deep sigh, "Mating…is that all I'm good for?...It can't be…"

* * *

Her small nose pokes out from the middle of his jacket wanting to smell what's going on around her before Gilbert gently hides her again, "Not yet little one." He whispers sweetly to her as he holds her tight to his chest, "Soon…"

She makes a small whine but snuggles up to him feeling safe as he hums quietly to her. The small Neko still isn't sure who this tall man is or what happened to her mother but she somehow knows that she can trust him. Her golden eyes slam shut when he finally opens his jacket and pull her out an instantly she mews in protest.

Gilbert smiles down at her as he kisses the top of her head, "This is her…" He says to the Omega sitting across from him. "Is there a way you can take her and keep her safe?" Normally he'd never go to a Neko for help but for the sake of this child he will shallow his pride for once. He notices that the Omega man doesn't even make an attempt to take the kitten, "What?"

"She…is she your daughter?" His question is a mix of confusion and disgust. "She smells like wolf." At the word wolf his nose practically rises as he stares down at her.

"No she's not my daughter. And give her a bath if she smells like the awesome me." Gilbert is slowly losing his patience for the man across from him. He had learned of this elder Neko through hushed whispers which nearly got him killed so while he wants to stand up and punch the man he'll knows it won't get him anywhere. "Robert her mother is dead and she needs someone to protect her." He looks down at her as she gives him an innocent smile, "I don't even know her name…"

"It's Crina." The Neko says reaching for his cigarette, "And her mother god rest her poor soul was named Gabi. "

The Alpha's eyes widen in shock, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? So you know I can't be her father and would you know if she has any family?"

"That I don't know. But I highly doubt it." Robert lights his cigarette daring to blow smoke in in the kitten's face, "She was a rebel omega anyway, certainly not worth my time. So neither is her little…kitten."

Barring his teeth Gilbert lets out a low deep growl, "How can you stay that? This kitten didn't do a damn thing wrong and you want to throw her-"

"To the wolves?" Robert finishes with a smirk, "Gilbert…we have enough trouble being slaughtered by your kind we don't have time to care for an unwanted child."

"She's one of you kind."

"For all we know she's half anyway…a hybrid that might only have a few more weeks to live anyway if your ruler has anything to say about it." The Neko lets out a deep sigh smashing the butt of his cigarette into his ash tray. "I…heard that there might be safety for her…in America. If you can find the resistance they might help you."

"But isn't the resistance in France?"

"That is not my problem." Robert stands and sees Gilbert and Crina out, "I can only wish you good luck…"

It's not until the door is closed and the kitten is safe in his jacket again does Gilbert shake his head, "It might not be your problem right now" He looks over to see a few military Alpha's walking towards the apartment building he had just left, "…but it will be soon enough…"


	5. A fallen man

Alfred's never realized how deafening freefalling can be or how utterly alone it makes one feel as they plummet to the earth. He was able to release his ejection seat just in time to see his plane crash into a mountain side and just as his parachute opens is when he finally loses his battle with his consciousness. The last thing on his mind is how did it go all wrong? He had that Wolf in his sights and then it all went to hell. What's worse is he's certain that when he bailed out he heard something painful over the radio…

_"__Pay up boys I told you that Neko shit was as good as dead in a month."_

But that's not what hit him the hardest as the world around him goes black but the last word that rocketed over the radio… stupid housecat…

* * *

Gilbert looks up in awe at the smoldering wreck now spread all over the mountain side, "My god…" He whispers as Crina's head pops out of his jacket letting out a small mew. It's taken him a few days before he knew for certain that he had to leave with the kitten and while they made it far they're still weeks away from reaching their goal. So while he was prepared to see things like this he knows the kitten is not. "It's alright Chickie the…nice Alpha is just fine." He says giving her a soft smile but still her eyes still shine with oncoming tears. "What?" Gilbert lets out a sigh as he walks towards the mountain knowing what she wants, "Alright but we have to be careful…" He can't believe he's actually doing this, actually seeing if the Alpha pilot if they're even still there that is, is still alive. For all he knows this enemy Alpha will rip him and his new found ward to bits yet he's searching for him just because she gave him puppy or kitten eyes? "Damn I'm getting soft…"

"Damn?"

He looks down in horror, "Shit! No don't say that!"

"Shit?"

"Fu-" Quickly he catches himself as she giggles in delight, "So you're first words that I know of is Damn and Shit…that's just awesome." He stops hearing something flapping in the light breeze and instinctively he closes his jacket again as he peers out seeing the torn parachute flapping in the wind.

"Damn?"

He looks down at the figure in his jacket, "Yeah Chickie that sums it up pretty well…" Carefully he kneels down and in one shift move has her out of his jacket and sitting under the shade of a tall oak tree. "You stay here Chickie while your awesome Gilbert sees what's under that parachute."

She lets out another laugh as she gives him a wide playful smile, "Gilbert."

Patting her head he smiles back at her, "That's me Chickie. Now stay put." He slowly and methodically walks out towards the mass just beyond the tan fabric. With one hand on his gun he sniffs the air feeling deep down that this could be a trap. His higher ups had told them that the Allied Alpha's don't know the meaning of the word honor but then looking back neither did his own people. He hunches down and carefully lifts up the fabric using the barrel of his gun prepared to fire until he sees the small pool of blood. "Damn." Slowly he moves the parachute away amazed at the new scent that hits him, "What the fuck is this?"

"Fuck?"

"Crina that's not an awesome word." He looks back down at the Neko in front of him carefully feeling for a pulse and while it's faint it's there. Deep down the wolf knows he can't just leave the injured man alone for the other wolves to find so he quickly goes to work wrapping his head with torn pieces of parachute before dragging him back towards the kitten waiting by the oak. "Looks like we have company Chickie." He says as he wraps Alfred in what's left of the parachute before picking Crina back up and walking as quietly and fast as he can away from the site.

The little kitten looks back at the pilot as the man's eye lids flutter slightly, "Omega?"

"Looks like it Chickie." Gilbert looks back amazed at the man trying to regain consciousness. It's been a long time since he's seen a male Neko Omega and he's not sure why the thought crosses his mind but the Alpha gives him a sweet smile, "And he's going to help you get somewhere safe."

Crina cocks her head trying to understand the last statement, "Daddy come too?"

In an instant he stops looking down at the child, never did he think that she'd ever call him her father. Gilbert blinks for a moment before letting out a sweet laugh, "Aww Chickie…the awesome me will come too…" He hates lying to her but it hurts less than letting her know the truth. In fact he's unsure if she'd fully understand anyway so he'll let her believe what she wants for the time being…but now at least with this new Neko she won't be alone on the trip. Well if the Neko decides to come along but then why won't he? He's an Omega after all and it's in his nature…or for a wolf omega it's in their nature.

He shakes his head as they reach a small patch of trees and Alfred lets out a sickly cough. "But for now I'm going to help the Omega."

"Omega?"

"That's right."

Gilbert watches as Crina crawls over to Alfred and laughs, "Mate?"

"Um…" He's at a loss for words so he simply nods as she lets out a light purr as she starts to play with Alfred's ear, "Sure…Crina...mate."


	6. The stars above

**Before I begin the next Chapter I feel I have to say that due to the 'crack down' on smut this will be one of the few M stories I'm writing that will not have a lemon in it…not that my sex scenes have ever been explicit but still I don't want to take the chance of this taken down because of a 100 words in the middle of the story.****Alright now that I've said my piece and I'm sorry for those hoping for one now let's get back to the story at hand.**

* * *

A small mewl greets Alfred as his eyes finally open as the sun starts to set around them and quickly he's also met with sheer pain. "God damn it…" He moans out as Crina continues to purr happily. Just as she grabs his tail does he realize that he's nowhere near his plane. "The…Fuck?" When she pulls on it he looks down at the small kitten but instead of upset with her as the pain rockets up his spine the Omega gives her a sweet smile as he manages a soft purr if only to not frighten her. "Let go of my tail honey." To his relief she lets go quickly. "Good now where is your mother?"

Crina stares up at him in wonder as she tries to return his purr, "Daddy." She mews out to him, "Daddy helped you."

Even in all his pain he lets out a chuckle, "Oh is your Daddy helping me?" He meows back as his hand goes to the bloody makeshift bandage around his head. Alfred can tell instantly that the small kitten is about three or four but what's throwing him off is that her meowing has a slight German accent to it. He had been told that the borders had been sealed so no German Nekos should be anywhere close to here unless they snuck out of the country or worse…he's trapped behind the border instead. "And where is your Daddy?" His maternal instincts start to kick in as she motions for him to pick her up and he can't help but oblige.

"Daddy is looking for supplies." She mewls happily as she snuggles into his arms, "He'll be right back."

Alfred nods slowly as he rests back on the trunk of the tree before the scent hits him hard. "Hmm?" Carefully he brings her closer to his nose, "Why do you smell like wolf?" She cocks her head completely confused so he tries again, "You smell like…doggie."

"Oh." She mewls proudly, "Daddy is doggie."

His eyes widen in pure shock and before he hears someone coming, "Shit." While it might just be the kitten's 'father' he can't take that chance but as he tries to stand his head starts to pound wildly. With one hand wrapped protectively around her the other tries to find his side arm with no luck, "Shit, shit…fuck."

In an instant cobalt eyes meet crimson as both men stare at each other almost unable to move let alone speak. "Vell…you're finally avake." Gilbert says finally after a long pause. His English is while slightly understandable his thick German accent makes it harder to decipher for the American.

"Yeah…" He tries to stand his ground but his shaky legs quickly falter as the pounding quickens in his head, "Who the hell are you?" He hisses trying to defend himself and the kitten he's still holding still unsure who the Alpha is in front of him.

It's clear for Gilbert that behind the mock anger in the man's eyes behind it is pure fear and the last thing Gilbert wants is for the injured Omega to accidently hurt himself or worse Crina. So he brings his hands up slightly while he gives the Neko a kind smile, "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt and the Chickie in your hand is mien…daughter." Instantly he can see an ounce of relief in the younger man's eyes as he lets his guard down slightly.

Alfred looks down at the kitten purring sweetly before clearing his throat, "I'm Alfred Jones…" He thinks for a moment hoping he gets the next sentence right, "Where am I?"

"You speak German?"

"Yes…well at little. But um you still didn't answer." Alfred's trying to concentrate as he inhales slowly touching his head knowing he might lose consciousness again before he gets an answer.

In a flash Gilbert is by his side laying him back onto the cool grass. He doesn't want to scare the American pilot but he has to be aware of where he is, "Germany…"

"No…" Alfred knows what that means, that he's alone with no way of returning to his ship much less home. And he's so lost in his own thoughts it takes him a moment to realize that Gilbert is still talking to him, "What?"

Sighing Gilbert repeats what he just said in English, "I said that you are coming vith us to France."

"And why would I?" Again he tries to hiss with little luck.

Gilbert lets out another sigh not realizing how stubborn the man would be, "So mien daughter can flee to the states." His eyes harden slightly as Crina hugs his arm, "So she and you can live…do you understand?"

While he does it takes him a moment before he can answer, "Ja…yes I understand. But what happened to my side arm?" When he sees the Wolf is confused he tries again, "My gun?" Gilbert pats his side where the bulge is resting, "Can I have it back?"

"Tomorrow vhen you're strong enough to valk again but until then the awesome me vill hold on to it." It's all Gilbert says before he stands back up and walks over to a small bag, "Now are you hungry?" When he turns back around he sees the tired man's eyes are closed again. "What about you Chickie? Are you hungry?" His smile widens as she runs over to him seeing the small piece of bread in his hands. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She takes it before kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

Letting out a small laugh he kisses the top of her head, "You're welcome Chickie. Now my sweet little bird are you going to help me watch over the nice Omega?"

Her eyes shine with pure delight as she finishes her dinner and runs over to sit next to Alfred once again taking his tail into her hands, "Is he sleeping like Mama?"

His mind goes blank as he just stares at her unsure what to tell the child. He didn't realize that the kitten would know much less understand death at such a young age. But he should have known that she would believe that her mother was just sleeping on the floor and even though she might not still understand he picks her up and walks out into the open as the first few stars start to shine above them. "No Crina he's not sleeping like your Mama." Her ears fold back slightly and he can tell she's frightened, "Do you know what an Angel is?" When she shakes her head he looks up at the bright stars, "They are Mamas that…look down on us from the stars."

She looks up as a few more appear, "Mama's a star now?"

Slowly he nods hoping that she'll understand, "Yes Chickie your Mama's a star and she's watching over you." As if on cue a shooting star appears in the distance and shoots across the sky and while he refused to let himself cry he starts to hum to her softly trying his best to purr to her. "She'll always be with you Crina."

The small kitten nods watching the star as it disappears across the horizon, "Like you Daddy?"

For a moment his words get caught in his throat before he forces a wide smile, "Yes Chickie I'll always be with you. Just like Alfred over there." He sits her back down watching her scurry back to the Omega's side before looking up at the sky and the sea of stars growing above him, "Gabi…you have my word as an Alpha that I will keep her safe." Another star shoots across the sky as he returns to their hiding place and for a moment he thinks of his old flame and her talk of angels, "And Elizabeth I hope you're right about the angels even if I got it all wrong…the awesome me will never admit it."


	7. Trying to understand

Matthew cleans his rifle unwilling to except the news that's been brought to him, "He's alive. I know he is." He mutters to himself as he looks the rifle up and down before reloading it, "They're leaving him out there to die because he's a Neko…because he's an Omega." He grumbles thinking he's alone.

"Seems like your mind is made up." A voice says beside him. "But the border will be hell to cross especially alone."

Matthew watches the Danish man for a moment before standing up to leave, "It doesn't matter I know he's alive and I made a promise to bring my brother home." The Dane grabs his arm, "Mathias I don't care what you say I'm going." While he's been told he can trust this Alpha he's not a hundred percent sure he can.

The tall blonde man stands looking down slightly at the Sniper with a cocky smile, "I said hell alone but then it won't be too bad with me by your side."

He's taken aback slightly, the Canadian's only known this man for barely a week and yet Mathias' willing to risk his life for a man he barely knows, "Why? Why would you help me."

The blue eyed Alpha looks down at him, "Why would a fox like me help a wolf like you save a Neko I don't know?" He gives a small smirk but Matthew can see a hint of sadness in his eyes before Mathias laughs, "Maybe I have my own reasons."

Raising an eyebrow Matthew watches the man before finally nodding yet he feels that it didn't matter what he said the Dane would be coming along anyway. "Then we'll leave-"

"We leave at twilight." Mathias cuts him off with a smile, "I'll see you at the edge of town." And with that the Fox Alpha walks away.

Matthew watches him go still unsure about the man that still would rather fight in hand to hand with that large ax of his then with modern warfare. The fox from all appearances is brash, loud and cocky not to mention the Alpha seem to have a slight drinking problem. The Fox is everything a trained sniper should avoid as a partner but now it seems like he's stuck with the Danish man. Matthew lets out a sigh as he turns back towards his base to grab much needed supplies and a map of the area. Hopefully he's wrong about the Fox and Mathias will be able to get him across the border and while he knows he might never know why Alfred crashed he'll bring that Omega home even if it kills him.

* * *

Looking down at a worn map Alfred tries his best to comprehend where they are. When he was shot down he wasn't sure if he was over the border or not but now it's clear to him that they're still pretty close to the Capital. "Damn how could I have been so off?" Folding up the map he crams it into his jacket pocket before picking up the small kitten, "Now where did that Father of yours get too?" He can't help but tickle her lightly getting a high pitched giggle from the child.

Her soft auburn hair flies as she happily struggles to get out of his reach, "Daddy is hunting." She mewls out as Alfred quickly stops, "What's wrong Alfie?"

The Neko sniffs the air around them, "I think we should be quiet if he's hunting." He answers back with a small smile so he doesn't scare the Kitten. "So why don't you help me clean up a little until your father gets back?" For all Alfred knows the man is really hunting or he could be scouting ahead and the last thing they need is being caught because he let his Omega instincts get in the way.

She lets out a small purr at the thought of helping the older Omega, "Okay Alfie."

As he stands up he's thankful that the pounding in his head has finally subsided at least of a while. He allows himself to stretch out before letting out a light purr. "Damn it I'm so stiff…" He says in English hoping that the young kitten won't pick up any new swear words.

He happens to look down to see Crina copying him with an innocent smile, "Bitch?" She says in sweetly in German.

His mouth drops to the floor as his eyes widen, "What did you just say young lady?" He meows out surprised by his own tone but he keeps going, "That's not a very nice word and…what the hell am I doing?" He blinks as tears threaten to fall from her eyes, "Oh shit, no don't cry sweetie." He whispers in a hushed voice as he picks her up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." A twig cracks behind him but the Neko quickly picks up the scent of the Alpha on the wind, knowing instantly its Gilbert.

"Vhat happened?" The wolf asks with slight concern in his thick accent, "Is she hurt?"

"No." Alfred answers purring to the small kitten, "But apparently you taught her a new word." When Gilbert just looks at him confused the Omega thinks for a moment to find the word in English, "Nanny goat."

"Ahh…" The Alpha manages as he clears his throat, "She might have picked that…vord from the awesome me." He walks over taking the kitten from the Omega, "But that still doesn't mean you yell at her."

"I didn't mean to yell at her." He says watching the older man for any sudden moments only realizing he still doesn't have his side arm so if the Alpha decides to turn on him…he's pretty much a dead Neko. He doesn't want to but for his survival he flattens his ears slightly letting out a tiny whimper. "I don't know why I did it…" He says in German.

Gilbert's crimson eyes stare at him and Alfred feels a shiver run down his spine before the Alpha finally answers back, "You were reprimanding her. But she's only two…" He looks down at her as he starts to hum making it deep in his throat so it nearly sounds like purring.

"Well…she's actually four." Gilbert stops staring at him like he's crazy. "Nekos…" He thinks for a moment hoping his explanation will make sense, "Kittens are tinnier than pups…they don't really start growing until they're four to five…"

Gilbert nods looking down at his kitten, "And why does she meow?" He asks in German truly curious about their kind.

"Well…it's our own language all Nekos learn or well born with really." Alfred scratches his ear not sure if the Alpha is understanding any of what he's saying, "It's how I can talk to her and many never learn any other language."

It takes a moment for it to sink in before Gilbert finally nods, "So will she learn both English and German?"

"I don't see why she won't." He answers back surprised as Gilbert hands Crina back to him.

"Teach her English then…and I will teach her German so when you two go back home she has a chance but will remember where she comes from." Alfred can feel the sadness radiating off of him but before he can ask Gilbert answers his question, "Her mother is dead…" The last statement is in English so the kitten will less likely understand.

Alfred nods and while he doesn't want to he needs to know, "Did you kill her?"

"Nein!" He says rapidly and Alfred quickly backs away instinctively shielding the kitten with his arm. "I didn't touch her mother…"

Something about the way Gilbert says it tells Alfred to drop it so he just nods slowly, "Alright Dude I believe you."

"Good now I found a path that will take us down to the river were we can hide our scents more easily." Gilbert picks up what supplies they have as Alfred watches him, "What?"

"You said I could have my gun back today." Alfred knows it's a risk to ask knowing that the Alpha might just laugh in his face but to his amazement Gilbert hands him back his gun. "Thank you."

Gilbert holds on to it as he stares deep into Alfred's cobalt eyes, "Don't make me regret this Alfred."

"You won't."

With that Gilbert let's go with a smirk. "Good now let's go we have a long walk ahead of us."

Alfred holsters his gun before following the Alpha down the hidden path, "Okay…" He watches the man in front of him unsure if the wolf's leading him into an ambush or to freedom but the one thing he's certain about is that he has to get out of Germany before the end of the month or else he'll be at the mercy of this Wolf when his heat starts.


	8. In the twilight

As the sun sinks lower on the horizon Alfred watches the man's back in front of him. After a few days of travel they're finally seem to be reaching the border. "Okay so how are we getting across?" He whispers quietly now feeling much more comfortable with his German but still he finds his companion hard to understand at times.

The Alpha stops short as he sniffs the air and instantly the Neko's hand reaches for his revolver, "Hold on." Gilbert whispers back as his ears perk up, "If it's a death squad then the last thing we want to do is tell them we're here." Once Alfred nods and retracts his hand the older hands the Omega his kitten, "Stay here." He commands softly while he's sure it's only one Alpha he can't take that chance of it being a whole squad.

For a moment Alfred's eyes narrow, "You know just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean I have to always wait back here." What he wants to say is that just because he's a Neko he shouldn't have to stay behind but he's sure how that comment would be received.

"If we both go then Chickie will either have to come too or stay behind." The Alpha explains, "And I won't put her in any unawesome danger." He crosses his arms over his chest as Alfred looks down, "And I go because this is my country. I know the terrain and what to look out for. That's why the awesome me is going and you are staying put."

After a moment the Omega nods, "Okay…"

Gilbert can see the small ounce of sadness in the American's eyes, "Look…next time I'll let you go." He doesn't completely understand why the pilot is so dead set on doing this but he's willing to compromise slightly. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah alright Dude." Alfred mutters now just as confused as Gilbert. He's so torn about the white haired Alpha. When he was back in the states he was told that Gilbert is the enemy. That he'd shoot a Neko on sight yet here he is trying to not just help Alfred but saving a kitten he's claiming to be his daughter. If this is a trap it's a rather large and unnecessary one. "Why not just kill me when I was unconscious?" He thinks out loud to himself as Crina just watches him. But the one thing that's driving him crazier than anything else is the pain in his chest he gets every time the Wolf leaves his sight. "No this…this isn't…" The Neko grips the kitten tighter refusing to let himself say it.

But while he won't say it the young kitten is more than happy to say it for him, "Mate?" She mewls happily.

"What? No Crina, no your Daddy is not my mate." Even when he mews it he can feel a light blush form on his face as she continues to smile at him. "No honey…" He tries again but he can tell he's not going to change her mind. "Crina…" He gives her a warm smile until he hears a loud growl coming from down the path.

In a flash Crina's head whips around and she lets out a frightened mewl for her father. The growl stops for a moment and Alfred covers the kitten's mouth with his hand knowing that the wolf heard them. Carefully he manages to get one of his hands around the butt of his gun just as a twig cracks next to them. Every hair on Alfred's neck stands straight on end but he can't call out to see if its Gilbert incase it's a death squad member. He stays frozen for what seems like hours until another twig cracks and his instincts take over as he lets out a deep guttural hiss as his tail starts to whip violently back and forth. "Whoever you are better leave."

A wicked chuckle answers him from the waning light, "And who are you to tell me to leave housecat?" The voice makes Alfred's skin crawl, "Oh a housecat with a kitten?" Slowly the owner of the voice walks out in front of him. The towering wolf's grey eyes stare down at him with wicked delight not caring much about the gun in the Neko's hand. "And what are you going to do with that?" The wolf just watches him with a smug satisfaction seeing the Neko's hand start to shake slightly. "If you put it down I might let the kitten live."

"You're lying." Alfred growls pulling back on the hammer with his thumb, "You'll murder her the moment you kill me." He can hear another rustle near him but to his relief he can tell it's Gilbert but again he doesn't know how many more Wolves are out there so he's hasten to pull the trigger. "Or one of your friends out there will do it for you."

The wolf smirks, "Oh a smart housecat I see." He walks closer to the Nekos barring his teeth letting out a low growl, "And you're right housecat I have a friend out here and I think he's right behind you." He's actually unprepared for the wide smile that appears on Alfred's face, "What the hell are you smiling about house cat?"

Alfred keeps Crina's head pressed to his chest so she won't have to see what he's going to do, "So your friend." Alfred starts in German, "Is he an albino wolf?" The wolf takes a small step back and that's all the answer he needs, "Well too bad for you that your friend…is my mate."

Gilbert's eyes widen in shock as the other Alpha falls with one shot, "Mate?" Quickly he takes the gun as Alfred swings around, "It's me Alfred."

"What the hell were you doing Dude!?" The Neko screams out in pure anger as Crina cries in his arms, "You were just going to watch him rip us apart!? The fuck kind of father are you? Let alone what kind of Alpha?!" Crina cries out louder but Alfred just glares at the Wolf, "He was going to kills us and you dude did nothing!"

"I did plenty!" Gilbert growls back trying to lower the gun in the Neko's hand surprised how strong the other is. "I was trying to lure him away when Chickie cried out."

"Do you blame her!?" It comes out as a deep maternal hiss as he holds the child tightly, "The only thing she did was cry for her father." His anger burns in his eyes but he manages to holster his gun if only to hold Crina better, "Besides aren't we just housecats?" As he says it he feels his heart sink but he's surprised by Gilbert's answer.

"You aren't a housecat Alfred. Neither you or my Chickie are." He peels Crina out of Alfred's arms and rocks her gently letting out a small hum. "You are Nekos and apparently you are my mate."

His anger is quickly replaced with embarrassment, "I…um…" He inhales slowly trying to stay angry at him as Gilbert smirks, "I said that…well um…" Honestly he's not sure why he said it but it felt right when he did. "Look it was in the heat of the moment and anyway we should leave before anyone comes to see what that shot was."

Gilbert nods, "They won't but I'll listen to my awesome mate anyway." With that he walks back down the now darkened path with a smirk still lingering on his face.

For once in a very long time Alfred is at a loss for words but he follows Gilbert once again before looking back once at the Alpha he left bleeding on the muddy ground. All the other men he's killed he's never saw them…while he's seen the planes fall to the earth there was always something…surreal about it. That it wasn't him but the crash that killed them but now he watched the man's eyes as he pulled the trigger knowing that it was either that Alpha or him and Crina…it hits him nearly as hard. "Alfred?"

The Neko looks up at Gilbert seeing concern in his crimson eyes, "I'm coming Gil." He says not even trying to force a smile.

Gilbert turns back at him, "It's war Alfred it's not awesome and no one said it was." He kisses Crina's head as she finally calms down, "Now come on we need to keep going."

"Fine but I should tell you,"

Gilbert nods cutting him off, "I know…you're starting to smell like preheat."

Alfred's eyes widen as he sigh, "Fuck…"

"Fuck?" Crina says sweetly getting a head shake from both with Gilbert thinking one thing that now she knows the word in both German and English.

**A/N: So I got a review that someone wished my chapters where longer so I'll try and make most of these chapters at least 1000 words. That's all for now**

**Cat**


	9. In the Meadow

There's one thing a sniper hates and that's an open meadow with no cover and the thing that Matthew hates more than the meadow they now have to cross in the middle of the day, "Mathias." He says trying to remain calm knowing this will be daunting especially knowing that night won't be for another seven hours, "We have to either crawl our way across or go around completely." He looks to his left and right weighing both options in his head as he pulls out his map; if they go around while they'll have cover they'll also have to cross a large river on the right and if they go left…he knows it will take twice as long due to how thick it appears from his angle and how it appears on the map.

The blonde haired fox looks out at the tall grass thinking for a moment as Matthew folds up his map and pockets it, "Both will take too long Matthew."

"Yes but we can't take a chance that we'll be spotted." The Wolf says as he kneels down slightly gripping his rifle close to his heart as he continues to scan the wide area for any signs of movement. "We have to be smart about this…" He scans the wide open area slowly as he sniffs the air happy that at least they're down wind. "If we take it slow we'll cross in possibly two hours."

"And if we're spotted?" Mathias really didn't want to say it but knows they'll be as good as dead if they are. "Okay but let me go first."

Matthew grabs the fox's arm the moment's it's out of his mouth, "Mathias let me go first." He can tell the taller Alpha is determined to journey out into the meadow but Matthew knows he can't live with himself if something happens to the other.

"No…you're the sniper and if you'll see the flash quicker than I will." Mathias says with a wide toothy smile, "Besides I've seen the picture…you have a mate and pup waiting for you back home." As he says it Matthew can see an unknown pain in his eyes for just a spit second but instead of arguing Matthew let's go of his arm praying he'll get a chance to ask him later. "Alright just wait until I'm out…to that bush."

"Okay but if you smell anything off flick your tail at me."

With that Mathias slowly and methodically creeps out into the grass letting his ears perk up slightly but his tail drop down hopefully out of sight for anyone that happens to be watching them. To Mathias it seems like hours until he reaches a small green bush only about 100 yards away but it's a welcome hiding place to him. Carefully he turns back and motions quietly for Matthew to join him and as the Wolf crawls out to him he scans the wide open space for any signs of trouble. "Do you smell anything?" He whispers out once Matthew's safely beside him.

"No…" Matthew answers back barely above a whisper, "But…does this seem right to you?"

The fox shakes his head feeling the wicked and foreboding aura seeming to raise up from the woods far to the left of them, "I don't like how quiet it is…over there…" He glares towards it thankful that they decided not to go around that way.

The thick woods seem darker than the forest on the right of them and the ones they just left and with no birds singing and a strange smell seeming to ooze from the area makes Matthew's blood run cold. Yet he finds he can't look away. He's heard rumors before he left of what the death squads where doing to Nekos…of these camps if they could even be called that. They are thought to be more like one way tickets to hell. "Nekos go in…but they don't come out…"

"What?" Mathias quietly asks trying to break Matthew's blank stare at the woods as he touches the Wolf's shoulder lightly.

Matthew finally peels his eyes away, "Didn't you hear the rumors of the death camps?"

Blinking Mathias shakes his head surprised by the question. He's heard of mass graves supposedly scattered all around the countryside but he's not sure if any of the rumors are true. And while he admits the strange smell and no sigh of life is strange to say the least that doesn't mean the 'death camps' exist and sitting just beyond those pines. "When we get your friend we'll check it out." To his relief Matthew nods, "Okay this time…" Again he scans the meadow as gnats start to fly around his head, "wait until I make it to the tree." He quickly swats them away as he creeps over to the tree knowing he's at least halfway across now. Like before he makes it to the tree before motioning for Matthew to join him.

Just as Matthew is nearly to the tree the wolf stops cold and dives to the dirt with Mathias close behind. The fox looks over as Matthew mouths one word. "Germans." While the squad is small Matthew knows at his angle he won't be able to take them all out without giving his and Mathias' positions away so he has no choice but to stay down and pray they neither see nor smell them.

While Matthew can clearly see them from his position Mathias can't without lifting his head and turning slightly over so he has no choice but to rely on Matthew's subtle cues. So from what the Wolf is signing to him there's at least ten Germans and they're just at the edge of the meadow. As he's lying there his life seems to flash before his eyes along with all his mistakes and regrets that went along with it. Slowly he looks up at blue sky above him and silently he vows …he'll make sure Matthew makes it home alive to his family even if it kills him in the process, it's the least he can do for this Wolf that he's finding is almost like a little brother to him. He's so deep in thought that it's not until Matthew is beside him does Mathias realize that the coast is clear, "Where did they go?"

Matthew motions with his head towards the left before he whispers out coarsely, "But we have to hurry before either they come back or another group joins them."

"Alright." With that Mathias turns over and as quietly as he can he creeps through the meadow now with Matthew right beside him every inch of the way. Thankfully they reach the edge and quickly disappear into the woods beyond, "Matthew..." Mathias says once he feels they're far enough away from both the meadow and the foreboding forest adjacent to it.

"Yes?"

He doesn't want to say it but he feels like he has to. The Neko did fall in the middle of Germany after all and for all they know the Neko's been dead since he hit the ground, "What if we don't find him…"

Matthew doesn't even look his way as he slides down a rocky slope, "We will find him." It's only once he reaches the bottom does he turn back to the Fox, "I made him a promise that I would make sure he made it home."

Mathias nods slowly, "He's like a brother to you right?" When Matthew nods Mathias can't help but smirk slightly, "Then I understand completely."

One of Matthew's eyebrow rises, "You do? Do you have a brother?" Again the Canadian can see the pain in the Dane's face as he mutters something softly before walking ahead. "What?" Matthew asks quietly unsure if he's heard right.

Mathias stops short unwilling to look at Matthew as the Wolf had done just a few minutes before, "I said I had four brothers…but not anymore." The deep sorrow in his tone instantly tells Matthew to drop it at least for the time being. After clearing his voice the Dane turns back around with a smile Matthew's quickly growing accustom too, "Now if we follow this path down we'll get to the border by tomorrow at the latest."

Matthew returns his grin with a warm smile, "Alright then lead the way."


	10. Her parents

It amazes Gilbert how after all the young kitten's been through that she seems nearly unfazed. As Alfred or he rocks the girl to sleep, feed or simply holds her how quickly a purr comes. He can feel it that deep down Crina sees him as her father what's more is he's caught the kitten trying her best to howl for him. While it comes out as a loud long strangled meow the Alpha can't help but grin ear to ear. And deep down he knows she'll never learn to howl like a wolf any more than he'll learn to purr like a Neko but their sheer determination won't let them give up nor admit defeat. She's his daughter, his Chickie….

"Gilbert?" Alfred looks over at the man staring off at something in the distance with a soft serene smile as Crina purrs gently nearly asleep in his arms. The Neko can tell the Alpha appears to be deep in thought looking like he's realized something seemingly monumental but he's not sure what it is nor does he feel like he can ask. "Gilbert we should leave soon."

Finally the Alpha smirks as he nods, "Alright Alfred." He says calmly as he slowly stands up trying not to disturb the now sleeping kitten in his arms. "Once we get across the border we'll find an awesome little place for you to spend you week in." He can't help but chuckle softly to himself, "Unless you want your awesome mate in there with you."

Alfred wants to glare but he turns slightly to hide his forming blush instead, "I told you…" He stops feeling his face get hotter but also as his face heats up he can feel his heart quicken at the thought of the Alpha lying on top of him, mating with him and then in a small instant the thought of carrying a little pup enters his mind. Quietly without turning back to Gilbert the Neko mutters softly, "Would you mate with me?"

His crimson eyes widen in pure surprise knowing he understand Alfred clearly. He had just mostly been teasing the Omega and yet part of him wasn't, part of him wanted this Neko as his no matter what his brain is telling him. "Does this happen a lot in the states?" It's an honest question, he's truly curious so when the American shakes his head he's even more confused. "Alfred…" Gilbert looks down at his daughter before looking back at the man still turned away with his tail slowly dragging the ground. If he did take this Neko Omega as his mate what would come of it and if it's taboo in America much less in Germany where could they live and what of their children? Yet he can't force himself to say no.

To Alfred the deafening silence is all the answer he needs so as he inhales deeply he turns around and forces a smile, "Forget it Dude." This time it's in English, "We should go before it gets dark." He tries desperately to ignore the fact that his voice cracked slightly as he said it before he gathers his things.

What can Gilbert say to him? That too damn with the unwritten laws that both have grown up with and mate with him? No once they reach France and find the resistance Alfred will go back home and he…he'll flee to Sweden. So without a word he picks up the rest of the supplies and for once follows the Neko down the wooden trail. It's for his own good after all; Alfred needs a mate that's his own kind as Gilbert needs a wolf Omega mate. He keeps telling himself this over and over in his head yet it still feels wrong, he still yearns for the man now seemingly refusing to look back at him much less slow down. "Alfred." He calls out getting no response, "Alfred slow down." This time it's a command yet the Omega continues causing Gilbert to reach out for his arm and pull him back to him this time growling, "Alfred unless you want to get yourself killed I suggest you listen to me."

Alfred glares at him with a mix of pain, heartache, anger and another unknown emotion in his cobalt eyes. Yet with all the seemingly swarming hatred the younger man's radiating his ears flatten back to his head. Gilbert lets out a deep sigh knowing the Neko at the moment isn't thinking clearly. Alfred on the other hand is trying his best not to break down. He might be an Omega but this flood of emotion has never hit him this strongly before. Sure during the previous heats when the urge to mate was nearing its peak he almost asked to mate with a neighboring Neko but as soon as he said it he had quickly backed away. He knew the moment he had asked the Alpha Neko that he'd regretted it so he had quickly laughed it off before racing home. While it's natural to seek out a mate at his time it felt so wrong and actually painful for the Neko to be rejected so coldly in his eyes. "I'm not your mate nor one of your officers so you can't tell me what to do so I if want to walk head first into something Dude that's what I'm going to do. Because that's my choice, it's my right!"

"Nein!" It's so sudden it startles Crina out of her dead sleep and instantly she starts to wail in fear and confusion. "I won't let you go get yourself killed trying to be some fucking hero!"

"I am a hero!" Alfred hisses back before turning on his heels but just as he's about to storm away Gilbert grabs his hand and pulls him back, "Let go of me you Bastard!"

The wolf keeps a strong hold of the Omega's arm and without saying a single word pulls Alfred's lips to his. This quickly quiets Alfred's struggling and as they break away Gilbert lets go of his hand so he can rock his still sobbing daughter, "Alfred if I mate with you…no when I mate with you…when Chickie flees you have to promise me you'll do the same."

"What? Dude I can't just run away. I'd be…hell I'd be tried for AWOL." It's only now does his senses return to him as his preheat hormones fizzle out for the time being. "I'd spend the rest of my life in prison and what about you?"

With a cold look Gilbert answers, "I'd be tried for war crimes Alfred. While you might spend time in prison which the awesome me doubts the awesome me will be sentenced to death." He does manage a weak smile as Crina calls down once again, "And besides Alfred she needs a Neko to raise her…she deserves a Neko mother that will be just awesome enough for my little Chickie."

It takes a moment for Alfred to absorb it completely before he slowly reaches out and takes the small kitten into his own arms before letting out a deep purr, "Gilbert…" Alfred can't continue finding his words getting caught in his throat so he simply nods. This won't be the end of this argument not by a long shot but he can feel his emotions returning so for the moment he'll let Gilbert think he's won. "W-we should go." He manages just focusing on purring to Crina until the emotions and a soft pain in his lower stomach fade away again. The Omega is getting close and both men can sense it so without another word both start their trek once again now not looking for the border but a safe place for the two to mate.


	11. Reunited for a moment

Crossing the border was surprisingly easy for Matthew and Mathias and from what they can tell there's not a soul in sight, "I don't like this Matt." Mathias whispers hoarsely gripping the barrel of his gun tightly as his pointed ears move in every direction trying to pick up any sound, "It doesn't feel right." Just as he says it both can smell something on the wind. "Do you smell…an Omega?"

Matthew nods knowing that Omega's scent anywhere but he knows that if they can smell Alfred then anyone downwind of the Neko can smell him and his preheat as well and what's worse is while he can probably resist his urges what about the Fox standing right beside him, "Mathias…you need to stay back until his week is over." What he doesn't say is if they make it to the end of his week without being spotted by the enemy.

"I understand Matthew but we need to find him soon before one of the Death squad members find him…" He's actually amazed that the Neko has survived this long alone. Although he knows the Neko Omega is a skilled pilot it's still hard to wrap his mind around it. He stops realizing that the hairs on Matthew's neck are sticking straight up, "What is it?" Instantly he's on guard as Matthew looks into the scope attached to his rifle.

Matthew scans the area with his pointer finger resting beside the trigger until he sees an albino wolf with what looks like a small auburn kitten in his arms. But what gets the Alpha's finger to jump to the trigger is the sight of his old friend seemingly following behind. He slows his breathing slightly sure that the white haired wolf is holding Alfred hostage and using the kitten to keep his hold on him. While he could easy drop the Alpha the small kitten or worse Alfred could get hurt not to mention that they'd alert every Squad member in the surrounding area to their location. So reluctantly he moves his finger away and lowers his rifle, "Mathias we have to get closer…I can't get him from here."

The Dane smirks slightly as he pulls out a large ax like weapon, "Relax Matt I got it from here."

"Where the hell did you get that? And…where was it?"

A devious smirk appears on Mathias' face, "I'm a Fox, Matthew. I know a thing or two about how to hide things." He gives a wink as he starts to creep forward as Matthew stays to the shadows both making sure to stay downwind of the trio slowly walking towards what looks like an abandoned barn. "We need to get to them before they get to that building." Matthew answers with a simple nod as they silently follow their prey.

Meanwhile Alfred can't help but whimper slightly feeling his whole body start to ache. He slows his pace for a moment waiting for the wave of pain leave when he spots what looks like a fox Alpha slowly advancing on them. All he can think to do is let out a low hiss as his tail whips around frantically. He's unarmed for the moment letting Gilbert hold on to his weapon until their mating is over and he can get his emotions back under control. He didn't want to and now he's regretting it dearly, "Gilbert."

The Wolf has already stopped now staring at the Dane with hatred in his eyes, "What do you vant?" He growls out holding Crina tighter to his chest incase the fox decides to attack.

Only now does Matthew appear beside Mathias, "We just want our friend." He says calmly trying to defuse the situation. Gilbert follows Matthew's gaze to the Omega behind him, "Just give us the Neko and the kitten and we'll leave." As he says it his hand never leaves his rifle still tightly held in his hands.

"Nein." Gilbert answers coldly as Alfred's tail slows to a halt. "He is my Mate and I von't let you take him or my daughter." He's about to reach for his gun when Alfred lays a hand on his shoulder, "Alfred…"

Now it's Alfred's turn to step forward and with a sheepish grin he turns to Matthew, "Bro…um I c-can so explain but r-right now I ah…" He pauses trying to focus, "I need to mate with my…well my mate."

Matthew just stares at him with his mouth agape, "Your….mate?" He's certain he didn't hear right but to his further amazement Alfred nods. "Al you can't-"

Quickly Alfred cuts him off, "Mattie he's my mate and right now I don't think we have the t-time to argue!" All three Alpha's can see his clear distress as his pain intensifies and his scent completely changes to a sickly sweet aroma, "I can e-explain in a few days just take care of Crina for us." He knows he can trust the Canadian with the small girl so he nudges Gilbert to hand her over as Mathias steps back holding a hand to his nose.

He's reluctant to let the allied Sniper touch her but he knows she can't stay with them for the week so as he hands her over he growls out a warning, "If you harm a hair on my daughter's head I'll rip your throat out." He's actually impressed when Matthew doesn't even bat an eye as he slings the rifle of his shoulder before taking Crina into his arms and motions towards the darkened barn.

After quickly checking the barn for any signs of life Gilbert nods escorting the Neko inside and closes the large wooden doors, "She'll be okay with them." Alfred manages before pressing his lips to the Wolf's feeling a slight relief in Gilbert's touch, "Mattie will treat her like one of his own."

Gilbert nods lowering the Neko down into a soft hay pile feeling Alfred's tail curl around his waist as the Neko lets out a warm purr. "I know he will Alfred." Soon in the confined space Alfred's pheromones overcomes the albino Wolf and the only thing on his mind now is making Alfred his and only his.

Crina looks up at her temporary guardian with a curious smile, "Friend?" She asks quietly before looking at the fox in wonder, "Fluffy."

Matthew manages to stifle a chuckle as he nods, "Sure little one but who is that Alpha wolf with you?" He's still not completely sure if he can trust Gilbert but if she's anything like his daughter she won't be able to lie to him or at least as easily.

She grins up at him proudly as she purrs, "He's my Daddy."

Chuckling he sits down scanning the area, "Matthew…you can't be serious."

"I am Mathias and I told you before I'm not leaving without him."

"But you can't believe that…there's no way she's his daughter." Mathias says it before slowly sitting down next to Matthew, "How do we know she's not lying?"

"I don't but she has no reason to."

"True…" Mathias looks down at her before patting her head softly, "Alright Matt…but only because the kid's cute."


	12. A single shot

The early morning chill wakes Matthew from a sound sleep at the break of dawn and for a small moment he can't quite remember why or how he's gotten here. But it quickly returns to him hearing the soft purrs coming from his arms. He looks down at the sleeping kitten with her hair falling around her face like a golden halo. His mind instantly goes to his mate and pup waiting for him back home. It's been nearly a year since he's seen either and the thought makes him heartache. The young father wonders if his little Ava even remembers what he looks or smells like and deep down he fears that she'll grow up without ever knowing. While he promised Lili on the day he and Alfred left that he'd be back in no time now he's not so sure if he'll make it out of Europe alive. Slowly he tightens his grip on the kitten in his arms, not enough to wake her but to feel her snuggly against his chest. A warm smile grows across his face as he closes his eyes letting sleep take him over again.

It's not for a few more hours that he wakes up to a new scent. His eyes bolt awake as Mathias rises to his feet, "Damn it." The Fox Alpha hisses. Both can tell the enemy is close but neither is sure exactly where he is. "Matthew-"

"Stay here with the kitten." Matthew interrupts handing the child over to him, "If I'm not back in two hours…" He doesn't' want to finish the thought as he picks up his rifle, "get this kitten out of here." And with that he races into the surrounding forest. He could kick himself for allowing himself to be caught off guard and he knows that if he fails…he can't fail. A distant twig crack stops him cold as he kneels down scanning the area carefully. He moves slightly only to find the sun shining in the scope, the Alpha swears lowering the scope knowing he can't see anything with it at his position.

If he wants any chance at survival he'll have to somehow get behind the other Alpha. So keeping his head low he advances through the brush careful of his footing but just like his fore a snap of a twig gives his position away and he quickly dives for cover hearing a bullet hit a nearby tree. By the sound the sniper can tell the German is at least a few hundred yards away and to the west so he hikes eastward. They continue this dance of ducking, scanning and sniffing the area for each other until Matthew and the Alpha have almost switched places. Resting his rifle on a fallen log Matthew looks through his scope again and catches sight of something gleaming in the distance, instantly he knows what it is and after taking a deep breath he pulls the trigger sending a single shot down range. He waits a moment for the mass now lying lifeless to move, he's in awe at his own shot and while he knows he shouldn't he doesn't sense another enemy Alpha so he creeps down to the body. "Maple…" He whispers quietly in amazement before taking the bullets from the deceased Wolf and trekking back towards the barn. It was a one in a million shot and he doubts any will believe he did it.

Gilbert and Mathias are waiting for him when he returns, "Hello." Gilbert says in English once the Canadian is a few feet away, "How many vere there?"

"One but I got him…he was another sniper." Matthew answers back, "I think he was in charge of this area so once Alfred is able we shouldn't have a problem leaving."

Gilbert nods, "Alright that vill vork but vhat vas your name again?"

"Matthew."

After taking a moment Gilbert nods, "I see…Mathias and Matthew." He knows he'll never remember which is which because of how close their names but he also knows the Dane probably won't let him call him anything else so it will have to be the Canadian. "Vhat can I call you?"

"What?" Matthew blinks confused by the question so Gilbert tires again.

"Name…nickname."

"Oh…Al calls me Mattie or Matt works."

Gilbert nods still not liking his options but he'll think of something but until then he's curious, "If he vas a sniper…how did you get him?"

Matthew looks out towards where he left the fallen man, "I got him…through the scope…"

"Vhat?"

"I shot him…right in the eye."

Now Mathias asks, "Did he see it coming?"

"Not with the sun in his eyes."

They all can hear Alfred whimpering for Gilbert so he knows he has to leave, "That's one hell of a shot." And with that Gilbert disappears back into the barn, "Good vork."

Matthew's not sure what just happened, "Did he just congratulate me for killing one of his own men?"

"He's a strange German but then he doesn't seem to be completely German." Mathias can tell he's confused so he continues, "He seems to be Prussian but I'm not completely sure…either way he's a high ranking Alpha."

"Is this a trap?"

"No…but I think we'll have to watch him."

While Matthew nods something deep down tells him that he can trust the crimson eyed man because if Alfred trusts him enough to make the Alpha than that's good enough for him. "What's his name anyway?"

"Gilbert and the kitten's name is Crina but that's another thing. Crina is Romanian so if she's really his daughter than her mother is Romanian but their culture would never allow a mating between a Neko and Wolf." He sighs more confused than he was the day before when they first met the man, "God that Wolf has a lot of explaining to do but until then…did you really shoot the sniper through his scope?"

"Yeah…yeah I really did."

"Holy fuck."

**A/N: What Matthew did is based on a real story of a Sniper that took out an enemy Sniper by shooting the man through the lens of his scope. It was in fact a one in a million shot and has never been duplicated in action since. **


	13. A week later

He's awakened by a few warm rays that have managed to shine though the rotting wood of the roof above. Slowly the Neko turns over letting the gentle warmth travel up his bare back. For once in his long week he fully remembers not just where he is but that he's just done something that might get him court marshaled. Not that he cares too much about it, it had been such a rush and even now he pulls his mate's jacket up to his nose and breathes in Gilbert's musky scent finding that the Alpha's scent is a mixture of fresh gun powder and rich earth. Letting out a deep purr he curls around the jacket hoping that his mate will soon return and while he no longer has the urge to mate doesn't mean he doesn't want to do it again. His ears perk up eagerly as the door opens once again but quickly he realizes it's not just Gilbert but Crina as well.

The Alpha smiles as his Omega sits up, "She's been asking about where you went." He says handing the kitten over to him, "And the awesome me thought she'd like to see you."

A wide smile grows across Alfred's face as he takes the small girl into his arms, "Oh did you miss me Crina?" She nods rapidly as he purrs sweetly making her giggle. "Oh I missed you too Sweetie." He says giving her a small kiss on her cheek before turning back to her father, "When are we leaving?"

"In an hour so we need to get ready as soon as we can and…your 'brother' wants to have a word with you." Alfred can hear the slight hesitance in his voice and the Omega understands completely so he gives the Alpha a wide smile.

"Dude he's like a brother to me and he's a good man." Gilbert nods so Alfred continues, "And he'll help us get across the border."

"Yes but…I can't go back with him Alfred." His tone makes Alfred's heart sink into his chest. "I'll be tried and hell you'll be condemned along with me…" He lets out a deep sorrow filled sigh, "and I can't let that happen so…take Crina and go with him."

"No! Fuck no!"

"Alfred this isn't a choice."

"To hell it ain't!"

"Alfred!"

"No!" The Neko's eyes shine with tears threatening to fall at any moment, "Oh Nein I don't fucking care how I say it I'm not leaving you." It's amazes him how closely he's gotten to an Alpha that he was trained to kill without a second thought. "It…it's not right."

"I never said it was…" Every inch of his being is telling him to hold his quivering mate and never let go but his head is screaming at him not to, that it's for the best that hey stay slightly distant so when they do finally leave each other the pain might somehow be lessened. "This is war mate and whether you like it or now…you mated with the enemy."

"No I mated with my mate." The Neko's angry hiss gives Gilbert pause as he watches Alfred's tail whip back and forth angrily. "I mated with an Alpha I knew deep down that I could trust, a wolf…that doesn't see me as just a house cat that's not even good enough to…" His ears flatten against his head as his tail falls thinking back to his life in the states and how many times he couldn't even use the same bathroom let alone share a bed with Wolf. Even now his so called allies' last radio comment swirls around in his head.

The older can't take the pain in his mate's eyes any longer and quickly embraces the blonde careful of his daughter that has remained silent up until now, "Daddy…you made Alfie cry."

Gilbert looks up at the Neko seeing hot tears streaming down his face, "Alfred…" There's nothing he can say that will somehow change their future so he just holds them tighter sending up a wayward prayer unsure if he deserves to be heard after all he's done that he'll be able to keep his mate by his side no matter how unlikely it seems.

Matthew just watches silently from the open door knowing it's not his place to interrupt but he also knows that his friend needs to let his family know he's okay. So once Alfred wipes his eyes the Canadian clears his throat, "Alfred can I talk to you." He moves slightly to let his friend pass through the door before joining him out in the sun, "What the hell happened to you and what's going on!?" It's rare that the soft spoken man speaks up like this but he's waited long enough to deserve an explaination.

"Well…" Alfred takes a deep breath, "I was shot down and when I woke up there he was with Crina and…he said he'd help me get across the border if I took his daughter with me." He can tell Matthew isn't completely convinced so he continues, "He didn't force me to mate with him hell you know I'd kick him in the little pup maker and run like hell."

A smirk instantly appears on Matthew's face, "Little pup maker? My god you did mate didn't you?"

"Oh shut up." Alfred quickly answers back trying not to show how red his face is becoming, "And you know what I meant…okay I'd shoot him in the balls, better?"

"Slightly."

"And force him to take me to the border."

Matthew nods, "So instead of shooting him in his little pup maker you decided to see what? If his pup maker could make kittens too?"

"I um…" Alfred's not completely sure what to say, "Look he's not a death member…not anymore."

Instantly Matthew's indigo eyes widen, "What do you mean he was a death member?"

"Calm down Mattie I said was and he never killed anyone."

"So you say. What if he's killed dozens of Nekos and-"

Quickly Alfred interrupts, "Then why save me? Why save an innocent kitten? Dude listen to yourself he's not some monster that our news reels are making him out to be." He sighs running a hand through his wheat blonde hair avoiding his calico ears, "He has a conscience and a heart and damn it I sound like an Omega that's fallen head over heels don't I?"

Matthew shrugs, "Only a bit but we can't take him back to the base and that's where we're going." He pulls out his map pointing to a small X just outside a small French village, "But we can drop him off in the village and it should be a straight shot for him to…the ocean and from there he can hop a boat." While Matthew talks he traces the route out with his pointer finger, "And we should start heading back because it's a long hike and it's rumored that Germany is threatening to take over France so the base might not be there much longer."

"Would the French let them just invade like that?"

The Canadian sighs folding his map back up and placing it in his breast pocket, "The German's have been relentless and the French can't take much more so like I said."

"Right." Alfred looks back at the barn, "Let's grab our supplies and get going…" It still hurts him knowing that he'll have to leave his mate soon but he also knows they have at least two to three more weeks together, "Mattie we're taking the kitten back with us though…she may not be my daughter but I care about her and I did promise him I'd watch over her."

"Fair enough and you are going to put on a shirt aren't you?"

Alfred chuckles warmly as they reenter the barn, "What are you my commander?"

"Yes now put on a shirt."


	14. The camp

The rotten smell hits them rather quickly as they near the fallen sniper. His body is bloated as black birds watch them carefully, guarding their prize with loud angry caws. It strikes Alfred as a little odd that at such an important border the body would still be lying here undiscovered by any other scout or sniper in the area. "What's wrong with this picture…?" He calmly asks holding Crina tight to his chest not wanting to let her smell much less see the bloody mangled remains that are left.

All the other Alphas can feel it in the stagnant air around them that something is very wrong. "Alfred, stay close." The oldest commands not wanting his mate out of his sight and out of the corner of his eye he can see the rest of the little group reach for their weapons.

There's an eerie calm that lingers with them and while they can hear the sound of birds flying ahead or a squirrel rustling through the leaves far off in the distance the rest of the world is quiet. What's worse is since the moment they've seen the sniper Alfred's felt a sickening feeling deep in his stomach that won't go away. It's not like him and he hopes he's not getting sick as he looks down at the kitten sleeping in his arms.

While Alfred had hoped that the lingering nauseous feeling would subside after the first week it shows no signs of leaving. His only thought on it is a kind of Neko premonition saying something that might happen or perhaps it's his Omega insight telling him to leave this wicked forest. Either way it grows worse once they reach an open field, "Shit…" he whispers looking to Matthew, "What did you two do last time?"

"We crossed it but…I think we should go around this time." The Canadian says looking down at the kitten, "Just to be on the safe side…" Her ears perk up feeling that they're talking about her so when Alfred agrees and says her name she looks up at the two men above her. She gives Matthew a light mew as he pats her head lovingly, "She reminds me a little bit of Ava…"

"Ava?"

Both men turn to Gilbert and Matthias watching them, "Yeah my pup's name is Ava." The young father smiles thinking of the little blonde pup with shinning emerald eyes like her mother. "She's maybe a little younger than Crina…"

Gilbert nods with a warm smile, "You're little bird."

"Yeah she is." It doesn't dawn on Matthew for a moment how Gilbert knows that until he remembers his mate is from a German speaking Country too.

Matthias scans the area as his ears move slightly, "I don't want to interrupt but we should go before we're spotted." He knows while they still have cover they've stayed in this spot for way to long and the rest quickly agree. So the Fox leads the way into the dark forest beside the meadow.

He regrets it almost instantly as he quickly grips his rifle tightly as the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up and he's not the only one. "Gilbert….what is that smell?" Matthew covers his nose with his hand.

"It…I don't know…" Gilbert almost gags on the smell of decay and death. He's never smelled anything like this before but he has an idea what it is but he's only sure once they reach a large metal fence, "Oh dear god…" It's only a whisper but it's all he can think to say never once imagining that he'd actually find one of these camps.

They all stare at the fenced in area not sure what they're looking at but it's Alfred that speaks up first, "Where are the guards?" His gaze turns to the gate that appears to be unlocked yet the last thing he wants to do is open it, "Is it…abandoned?"

"We can only hope…" Gilbert says quietly pulling out his pistol, "Alfred stay out here with Crina."

While he doesn't want to go in and Gilbert maybe his mate doesn't mean the Neko wants to always do what he's told, "No I think I should come along too."

"Alfred..." Gilbert says with a warning tone, "I von't let Crina see what's inside this place."

"Then I'll take her and stay out here." All turn to Matthias as he takes the small kitten, he's not afraid of what might be beyond but every inch of his being is screaming for him not to go inside. "We'll keep watch." He says with a smile as the others nod before venturing in.

The moment the trio enter the scene before them stops them cold. Bodies lay all over the muddy earth, most of the Neko corpses seem to be nothing more than bones under grey skin. Their tails and ears have been shaved as well as most of their heads, "Those bastards…" Alfred is practically shaking with rage at the disrespect for his fellow kind. "It's not bad enough to starve them; they had to destroy their spirits too!" He kneels down to a small kitten whose eyes now dull, sunken in and lifeless and slowly closes them before saying a small meowed prayer. It might be to late to save the child left to die possibly alone and afraid but it's what he feels is right.

Gilbert watches for a moment before slowly turning back towards the blood stained ground before something catches his eye in the dirt below, "Birdie…follow me."

"Birdie?" Matthew questions before slowly following him seeing the same thing the older does and quickly he raises his gun as they reach one of the many metal bunkers dotted around the massive compound now stained with brown, red and bullet holes.

"Get ready…" Gilbert whispers as he grabs the handle getting ready to open it at the count of three, "One…two…three."

"Don't shoot!"


	15. the man in the camp

**A quick A/N before the story, I haven't forgotten about this story. Trust me I have an ending it's just finding the time to do all my stories is the problem. I know shitty excuse but summer is a cook's busy time especially for a cook in a tourist town…*shudders* tourist…tourists everywhere…and none can drive…anyway back to story.**

Matthew's trigger finger stops pulling back on the trigger but keeps it rested just in case the new Wolf in front of them makes any sudden movements. Neither can take their eyes off of each other but while Matthew has his rifle trained at the man the shorter blonde man seems to be unarmed. "Well." He growls out not willing to blink let alone move.

The short blonde haired wolf's jade eyes move from Matthew's to his rifle and back again seemingly unaware of Gilbert just to the side of the now open door with his gun trained at his balls. He has a basic idea of what the other wolf wants but for a moment he can't make the words leave his lips. It's not until he sees Alfred right behind Matthew does he know he must say something in order not to end up like the bodies surrounding them, "Arthur Kirkland. Captain…." He stops seeing Matthew's rifle lower slightly, "Queen's personal army." With that one term Matthew's rifle completely lowered.

"What does that mean?" Alfred's heard the term whispered by a few higher ranking men but he's not sure what it means or who this seemingly British man is.

Matthew turns his head slightly towards the other two men, "British spy."

Only with that does Gilbert lower his weapon, "Vhat are you doing here?"

"Yeah I'd like to know the same thing." Alfred walks up to the Wolf instantly smelling something off about the man, "What is an Omega British spy doing in a death camp all alone?" He can't help not trusting this new man after all the hell that he just witnessed and what's worse it the few bodies just behind the British stranger. For all Alfred knows this man is a traitor that murdered all these Nekos and he'll be damned if he lets the monster get away with it.

Hearing Alfred's hiss Arthur lets out a deep growl, "Don't you fucking hiss at me you…American jackass." He should be concerned about why these men are here in the first place but something about this American is rubbing Arthur the wrong way. And it's more than just the fact that Alfred is an American…no that's exactly the reason. "And I should be asking you the same thing."

"Dude I fucking asked you first." His tail whips back and forth as he forces the bile in the back of his throat back down, "Now what are you doing here!?"

Arthur can tell the other is about to be sick and takes a step back, "I'm here…because I stumbled on to it." He looks the men up and down feeling that if they're going to kill him they would have done it by now, "I was on a mission from the Queen and…found this place and knew I had to investigate. As for the bodies around us…" He moves slightly for the other Omega to see what lies behind him.

Gilbert slides in as Alfred lets out a loud gasp before racing out of the bunker and into the bushes puking up what little food he had in his stomach. Gilbert and Matthew on the other hand can't move in pure shock at the grizzly site in front of them, "Mien Gott…" It's all the Prussian can say unable to take his eyes off the body of the dead pregnant omega laying in the dimly light room, "Mien Gott."

It takes Matthew a few minutes to finally gain the ability to speak again, "Where…where is the kitten?"

"I…I haven't found it yet or rather what's left of it anyway." The last part is whispered but both Alpha's hear it loud and clear, "But if you think I did this you're both wrong because it's clear that most of these Nekos have been dead for at least a few days…some at least two weeks." He can't force himself to look back at the young woman's face again it hurts to much to know that the Neko's last moments of life was spent in horror and massive pain. And even now his motherly Omega instinct is drawing him to the other Omega now dry heaving in the bushes just beyond the bloody patch of earth outside the bunker. "Is he…" He stops himself unsure if the Omega knows for sure.

"Is he vhat?" Gilbert looks back realizing Alfred is still gone, "Alfred?" Quickly he leaves the evil bunker and to his mate's side, "It's okay." He whispers softly to his mate hoping his kind words are enough to settle the Neko down. "Sit down it'll pass."

Alfred nods rapidly sitting down on a small patch of new grass unable to get the images out of his head, "God she…they ripped her open and…and…" He closes his eyes instinctively curling up around his stomach still feeling like he'll vomit again. It's a moment before he realizes the other Neko is kneeling next to him, "Did you find the kitten?"

"No…but I'm sure they're both in heaven?" He's not up on Neko religion but when Alfred nods Arthur continues, "But I want to ask you a few things…"

Quickly clearing his throat Alfred looks around, "This is…this is an abomination on what I was always taught…I don't know how much I really believe about it but Dude this…this is fucked up in every way! I mean they fucking shaved their ears! That's like a huge fuck you to them and God and oh shit I don't want to imagine what they made that girl do…what they did to her and that kitten or the kitten I found earlier." The basic training prepared him for a lot but nothing like this, he's no holy man and he knows he can't save the souls of any of the dead before him.

Arthur nods slowly letting him have his say, "That's not…I actually want to know..." He knows he needs to be delicate, "You smell um…"

"What like Wolf? Well Dude I'm mated ta one so it's nothing strange." He forces a smile hoping the next thing the omega says isn't something crude about his mating.

Arthur sighs feeling a light headache forming as he rubs his rather thick right eyebrow, "No that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" He only now notices that Gil and Matthew aren't listening, "Uh…what's going on?"

"This is a talk just between Omegas."

"Dude I don't even know you." He tries to stand up but Arthur takes his arm, "Look Mr. Spy it's not that I don't trust you but you are a random 'spy' that we found in a bunker filled with…with that." He can feel bile rising to the back of this throat again.

"We're both Allies." It's a weak argument and Arthur knows it so he tries again, "We're both Omegas right?"

Alfred looks him straight in the eyes as his ears flatten against his head, "If you're implying something because of our companion over there stop Dude cause he's my mate and I won't tell you shit about him."

"You don't like to listen to other people do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"No but I need to talk to you and you keep interrupting me."

"Then talk dude."

Arthur sighs kicking himself for his damn omega instincts, "I'm trying…" He inhales slowly trying not to lose his temper with the younger man, "I meant you have a smell only omega's can smell…"

It takes a moment for it to sink in, "That's impossible I just mated with him. I mean it takes two…ah fuck." He didn't actually think it was possible for the two to actually make a kitten…or is it a pup? "Look I can't tell him right now and besides I don't smell it yet."

"That doesn't mean you aren't."

Alfred lowers his voice slightly, "Okay fine but if I am I can't tell him this second. We both know it's not the smartest thing to do."

At this Arthur agrees with, "Alright but once we cross the border-"

"Uh what is this we thing?" Alfred stares at him, "Aren't you over here on some mission thing?"

Now Matthew's ears perk up, "Okay Arthur we gave you five minutes to talk with him, now what's going on?" Gilbert joins him soon after quickly making it to his mate's side.

"My mission is classified but…what I can say is that…" He can't tell them the real reason why he's here or that this isn't the only Death camp in the surrounding area. "That my cover has been blown and I have to leave this country before I'm found so since it appears from talking to you Matthew that you're going the same way I am…that I might tag alone."

Gilbert knows the man's lying but until he knows what Arthur's real mission his he'd rather have him close in his sights. "Alright…then ve should leave soon before it gets dark…" Slowly he takes Alfred by the hand and while normally he won't show his affection so openly this isn't normal substances, "Come on Alfred." Again he says softly in German leading the now group of four out of the wicked death camp feeling that his mate is hiding something as well. "What were you two talking about?"

Alfred squeezes his hand gently, "I'll tell you later Gil when we're alone okay?"

"Ja." He says squeezing his hand back, "Let's get back to Crina."

The Neko gives a small smile, "Yeah Dude she's probably wondering where we are…" He can hear her crying out for them just as they reach the gate and his heartaches instantly for the small kitten, "We're coming Crina." He calls out to the auburn haired girl, "We're right here."


	16. Her band

The moment Arthur catches sight of the small Neko child he's more confused about the rag tag team of men but for the time being he has to keep his mouth shut on what he knows. He was told of a man of high ranking that may or may not have turned and was now working for the resistance but he was not told about a child or mate. If this is the man he was sent to find central didn't have all their facts straight and yet if this is another German wolf than…where is the man he's looking for and who is this Gilbert. While all of this is swirling around his head he does make note that the Fox alpha is staring intently at him, "Yes?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

It's a simple question with a long hard story as he looks down at the mud covered pair of jeans and old black jacket, "It's my disguise. I can't just go around wearing my official uniform in the middle of Germany." Truth be told he did start out in one of his favorite uniforms but it had to be thrown away soon after arriving once he realized it would get him noticed in a heartbeat. This in fact was plan C if he recalls correctly but again nothing they needed to know.

"They figured you out that quickly huh?" Alfred says with a small smirk seeing right through Arthur's lie.

Arthur's eyes widen slightly as he shakes his head, "What? Of course not I'm a member of the Queen's elite spy ring it would take more than a flashy outfit to get me caught by the enemy."

"So what like two hours?" Alfred shoots back taking Crina into his arms softly lulling her to sleep.

The other stops glaring at the taller man, as he tries to tell himself to focus on the mission at hand and not the mouth of an American...He pauses slightly watching the Neko as the group quickly leaves the darkened forest for the more open hills. Arthur's never heard of the American army using Nekos let alone Omega's in their ranks. The rest he understands to a point, it's clear by the red maple leaf sewn into the sniper's jacket that he's an Canadian sniper…the Danish are mostly Foxes so it makes sense there…from the accent of the white haired one he's either the German or a Prussian. But the kitten and the American has him puzzled. "Can I ask you a few questions Alfred?"

"About how I deduced you got caught so soon?"

Matthew lets out a small sigh, "Alfred, leave him alone. I believe that he is who he says he is." The Canadian makes a mental note to call an old classmate that now works for the Canadian intelligence just to make sure. But for now he has Arthur's name, rank and number so unless he tries anything funny Matthew's going to go along with it.

Alfred slows his pace slightly knowing exactly what the other Omega wants to talk about, "Fine but if it's to ask about why we threw the tea over board it's cause we wanted coffee instead or and the right to say favor and color the way we want."

"Oh a smart ass huh? Well someone forgets who burned your capital in 1814."

"Yeah the Canadians right Mattie?" Gil and Matthias covers their mouths and turns away to hide the smiles now plastered on their faces and Matthew just shakes his head.

Arthur on the other hand stares for a moment unsure what to say, "What…I mean the Canadian Territory was considered British so…it was really the British-"

"Dude I'm gonna stop you right there cause you don't want to start that kind of argument in front of a Canadian."

It's only now does Arthur realize what Alfred did as both lag behind the rest, "Really you asshat?"

"Yeah because there was too many listening or is that how you really ended up captured?"

Letting out a groan Arthur whispers, "For the last time I was not captured and I understood all of that so I played along."

"A likely story…now as for my condition…honestly I don't know why I should be talking with you." He holds Crina tighter to his chest as she buries her face into his shoulder, "Besides I don't know if I am or not…."

"Did you discharge yet? Or…um do Nekos well…"

"Wow dude did you really just…" He sighs, feeling like he's back in high school trying to get the Health teacher to understand that there are differences between Nekos and Wolves. "I do…but no not this time and before you ask no it's not normal." Alfred knows he should have noticed sooner but it wasn't exactly at the top of his list at the moment. "So if I am then I am it's not like that'll help our situation here."

"No I'm not saying it will but…" He stops unsure where's he's going with his questioning. "Look all I'm saying is…"

"Be careful?" Alfred gives him a small smile, "Dude I've been given the speech before by my Mom and older sisters…and brother so I know it by heart. Okay?" Even now he hears his mother's voice in his head telling him the same speech she's been tell him for years.

"But this is war. You could get killed."

"Or I could ride off into the sunset with my Mate by my side and this little kitten in my lap." Alfred gives him one last smile before he starts to walk faster to catch up to the others, "Look I appreciate it that you're worried…it's an Omega thing I so get it completely. But for right now I want to get as far away from here as I can." And with that Alfred quickly jogs back up to his mate with Arthur not far behind.

Crina looks up at him after a few moments and purrs, "Alfie okay?" She mews noticing the new Omega, "Who that?"

"That's Arthur and he's coming with us." Alfred meows back, "But why don't you go back to sleep? And I'll wake you up when we stop for dinner."

She nods slowly resting her head back down on his shoulder letting his soft purr drift her off to sleep. The little kitten had enjoyed her time with the Fox Alpha but it wasn't long before she was missing her father and Alfred. But what really had scared her was the feeling she got from the metal doors they had gone through and for a moment she feared she would never see either again. As she dreams her mother's appears next to her mewing softly to her, "Are they being good to you dear?"

"Yes Mommy." Crina smiles as she reaches for her mother, "I love them and Daddy loves me."

The Omega purrs softly to her before kissing her small nose, "So does your Alfie…" Her sweet smile falters slightly knowing her time is soon up, "They will always love you as I do…they are your angels and they'll always protect you." She holds her daughter one last time before vanishing away. "Stay with them Baby and you'll be safe. They were all sent for a reason..." She knows her daughter is far too young to completely understand and the only thing she prays for now is that Crina will remember her. "I love you Crina and I always will."

Crina watches her mother disappear into a shining light before waking up to Alfred's soft calls, "Alfie?"

"It's time for dinner." He says softly sitting her next to him near the fire, "Are you hungry?"

She looks around at the now large group of men as she nods before a biscuit is handed to her with a small piece of spam wondering what makes the men angels before taking a bite of the strange meat. The small kitten eats quietly as the group around makes small talk before a cigarette is pulled out by Arthur, "What's that?" Her eyes light up watching the rich smoke encircle his short blonde hair.

He smiled down at her hearing her meow taking a guess on what she was saying, "It's a fag love. Nothing for you but I think I might have something you'd like." Slowly he pulls a chocolate bar out of his breast pocket and breaks off a piece, "Do you want some?"

She nods rapidly not needing to know exactly what he's saying to understand she's getting a treat so she quickly takes it eating it slowly surprised by the way it melts on her hands. "Chickie what do you say?" Gilbert watches wondering if she's ever had chocolate before by the way she's gulping it down.

"Danke." She says sweetly now licking her hands clean of the brown sweet mess all the while watching him put the bar back in his pocket. She thinks for a moment before speaking again this time in English hoping she gets the word right, "More?"

"Later love." Arthur says finishing off his cigarette before the sun finally sets knowing that it'll be his last until the next morning. "So who's going to keep the first watch?"


	17. A promise

The days move by and in just one more day they'll be across the border so this might be his last watch with his mate, "You've been quiet."

"Yeah I guess I have." Alfred answers looking out at the darkness around them, it's been killing him not telling his mate but now the Neko knows it's time. "Gilbert I need to tell you something…"

Gilbert nods slowly standing and walking over to his mate's position before sitting down next to him, "What is it?" The Alpha knows that this might be one of the last nights they have together before he leaves for Sweden the perhaps one day America.

For a moment Alfred continues to look out at the cold darkness thankful that they haven't met any enemy soldiers yet he's worried that they could be walking into an ambush, "Why has it been so damn calm? I know when I was flying above I could see hundreds of soldiers and a few tanks here and there but…nothing."

"They might be planning something but it helps that they don't know we're here. But that's not what you wanted to tell me." The white haired man answers back as he sits down next to the pilot knowing that while Alfred has a point he'd rather not go looking for the enemy.

Alfred sighs not noticing that his right knee is rapidly bouncing up and down until Gilbert reaches out and forces his knee down, "Sorry, no it's not. I was trying to figure out how to say this." After a moment he finally looks Gilbert in the eye, "Gil, I'm pregnant." For a moment it doesn't seem like Gilbert understands, "Gil?"

"Vhat did you say?"

This time Alfred takes his mate's hand and gently squeezes it, "I'm uh…pregnant Dude." He gives his Alpha a sheepish grin as he brings his mate's hand to his stomach.

Again Gilbert just blinks before it hits him on what his mate is telling him, "You're with pup?"

"That I don't know…it could be a kitten or an um hybrid…" Alfred shallows hard unable to tell what his mate is thinking, "It's too early to tell but-" He's silenced with a deep kiss as Gilbert holds him close.

A warm yet slightly concerned smile grows on Gilbert's face as he breaks the long kiss, "As long as it's healthy I don't care what it is but I know this is awesome." He feels Alfred start to purr in his arms, "But…"

"Yeah…I know…" His ears flatten slightly against his head feeling Gilbert rub his stomach gently, "It'll be a few more weeks until I start to show." Suddenly he hears what sounds like a gun shot in the darkness. Both instantly freeze not knowing who or what the shot came from. Suddenly more ring out in rapid secession followed by high pitched screams. Alfred quickly finds himself on the ground with Gilbert draped over him protectively with one arm wrapped around his midsection. "Gil, what the fuck is that!? We have to do something!"

Gilbert's crimson eyes dart around as the smell reaches his nose, "Quiet Alfred..." He commands knowing that the rest of their group is now fully awake and kneeling beside them. "We have to take this slow." The oldest says carefully sliding off of Alfred, "It's a Death squad and they're trained to shoot first."

Arthur and Matthew turn to Alfred who quietly translates the best he can. "Art do you have a weapon?" He's noticed the great spy while having a short temper doesn't seem to be armed with anything.

The green eyed man glares wickedly at Alfred as he grits his teeth, "For the last bloody time stop calling me that."

"Fine Arthur do you have a gun?"

The omega clears his throat, "A gun? No I dropped it back in Berlin…"

Even Matthias is stunned but this isn't the time for an inquiry, "Fine than stay here with Crina while the rest of us go investigate." The Fox man says quietly knowing they've wasted enough time as it is and the others seem to realize that. "Come on they have to still be close and there might be survivors."

Quickly they journey into the darkness until the group of four come across a clearing and the sight before them quickly reminds them of the horror of the decaying camp. Ten Neko boys lay on the ground as three tall Wolves look down at them looking for any sudden movement. It's Matthew that notices a slight movement from a small Neko boy looking only thirteen or fourteen with golden blonde hair with a pool of crimson forming under her head. His trained eye also picks up that the Alphas don't seem to notice either them or the Neko boy's shallow breathing. He turns to Alfred and nods letting his brother know he's going to take a shot and drop one of the three.

Alfred nods in return and raises his weapon knowing he'll have just seconds to react once Matthew pulls his trigger. He's quickly taken back to that night in the woods when it was just him and Crina, he blinks forcing the image out of his head. He can't freeze...this is war and they have to be stopped.

Matthew looks down his scope and aims it at the tallest wolf in the middle as he barks out orders. He inhales slowly and pulls the trigger instantly seeing the Alpha's head jolt back as he collapses. Alfred quickly aims for the Wolf on the right as he whips around still in shock of what just happened. He fires hitting the man in the chest as Matthias takes out the man on the left. Gilbert is out of the woods the moment the last Wolf falls racing towards the fallen boys but also watching in case the three Wolves aren't dead yet.

Matthias is right on top of the wolves instantly checking them before moving to the Nekos. "Damn…" He mutters softly removing his hat out of respect for the fallen boys.

The boy's breathing is growing shallower as Matthew and Alfred reach him, "Mattie he's still alive…" The Omega says holding the boy in his arms gently purring to him as the child lets out a small whimper, "Shh it's okay…" Sadly he knows there's not much any of them can do for the child but be there for him.

Matthew kneels next to them as the other two check for other survivors, "Al do you want me to take him?"

"No I got it bro." He mutters back softly, "It's an Omega thing…" It may not be his child but he knows the boy might not know this so until he finally passes Alfred will rock him gently as he purrs. He doesn't expect the small boy to open his eyes and look up at him with a pure innocence, "Hey." Alfred says with a smile.

Ravis doesn't know where he is or who this solider is but he clings tighter to him, "H-Hello…" He chokes out slowly remembering he's in a field. He turns his head weakly to where his friends were standing but Alfred moves his head back to look at him, "Are they okay?" He meows out quietly.

Inhaling slowly Alfred shakes his head; he can't lie to the boy. "They're gone…" Instantly he sees tears start to pour from Ravis' eyes and he knows what question is coming next.

"Am I going to…die?"

Alfred holds him close as Matthew tries to stop the bleeding the best he can, "No...You'll be just fine..."

"Promise?"

Alfred swallows hard before looking him straight in the eye trying to look unafraid for the child, "I promise."


	18. In the farmhouse

Slowly the world comes back to him, first all the boy can feel is a sharp pain radiating from his back but slowly the pain softens if not completely. And while he can't move he can hear everything around him. There are many voices, most speak in a foreign tongue but two are loud and clear to him, both owners of the voices purr softly to him making him feel like the moment he finally opens his eyes it'll be his mother sitting beside him. Yet he's truly surprised to find the same man he met that horrid night when he opens his eyes for the first time in what seems like years. "W…where…am I?" He chokes out feeling like his lungs are on fire with every word.

Alfred can see the pure pain on the young Neko's face, "Shh don't speak." His tone is strong and kind, "You're safe Dude that's all you need to know for now." The blue eyed American's smile quickly puts Ravis at ease, "My name's Alfred and your little nurse here is Crina."

Ravis' eyes turn to the golden eyed girl giving him a wide toothy grin, "H…Hi." He mutters trying not to show how much every breath hurts.

The older Neko can tell instantly that the other is still in pain, "Where does it hurt?" He mewls gently touching the boy's chest trying not to cause him anymore pain, "Just point son."

While he had always been told that Alphas are never supposed to show pain or fear Ravis can't help but let out a soft squeak as Alfred touches his upper chest just above his bandages. "T-There…"

"Okay…" Alfred gingerly unwraps the bandages making sure the bullet wound isn't infected before carefully changing them, "I'll give you something that'll help okay?" He gives the boy a grin before reaching into their supplies. He's sure he had a small bottle of aspirin when he was shot out of the sky and while he knows it can't take away the pain completely it will at least dull it. "I got just the shit…stuff that will cure that." He looks over his shoulder at the boy watching him with a curiosity, "Although I'll say you can't have too many."

This peaks Ravis' interest as a small bottle appears in in the older man's hands. He wonders if it could be some kind of American made medicine as he's handed a small cup of water. "W-what is it?"

Laying an aspirin on the boy's tongue Alfred answers him, "It's…Morphine." Carefully he helps Ravis bring the cup to his lips, "Just swallow it and it'll take the pain away." The pilot had heard of the placebo effect and hopes it's not just a theory so while he does feel bad lying to the boy it's for his own good. "Good Dude now just lay back for me okay?" Slowly he helps him back down before turning to Crina, "Kay baby girl I'm leaving him in your hands for a moment." When she nods he stands up and walks out of the small room of the lonely farm house the group had found a few weeks before. They were able to cross the border but with a wounded kitten in tow they couldn't continue until they were sure the boy was either going to live or die. And now that he's at least awake Alfred needs to tell the others sitting up on the second floor.

The soldiers look up from their map, "Well?" Matthias asks taking a sip from a flask he was able to get in the small town they were in just a few days before when they dared to leave to gather supplies and intelligence about the surrounding area. "Is the little guy awake?"

"Yeah…" Alfred says slowly sitting down next to his mate, "He's in a shit ton of pain but then he was shot in the chest…" He's still amazed the boy's been able to make it this far. "But if he can walk…we could make it to the base in what a few days?"

Arthur nods slowly taking a long inhale on his cigarette, "If he can walk and if we aren't too late…" He sighs as the grey smoke fades away, "I heard talk on my last time into town…"

"You heard?" Matthias shakes his head, "Try I heard while you were trying your best not to get your ass kicked by a large French Alpha woman." The Dane shakes his head as Arthur blushes slightly recalling the incident and the slight misunderstanding. "Anyway they seemed to be saying that Germany has already invaded France and well…has either destroyed or captured most of the Allied bases and camps in roughly a 100 miles."

Arthur clears his throat, "So it's very possible Epinal is already over run with them." He snuffs out his cigarette on the exposed brick wall next to the open window. "For all we know it's a suicide mission…"

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for the war to end." Alfred crosses his legs looking down at the map, "And…if he does live he has to be taken back to his village…"

"Now that is a suicide mission."

"Well we can't just take him all over France with us Dude! His mother probably thinks he's dead like all the others." Alfred shakes his head knowing that right now in the states his own parents probably think he's dead too. "We can't do this to a kid that's already lost all his friends and probably a few relatives too."

Arthur nods flicking the butt out the window, "True but what if we go back to his village only to find it gone? His mother killed too? Then where are we?"

"We're at telling him that his family is gone." Alfred glares at the Omega, "He'll be able to move on."

"No it will clear your conscious and we don't have time to go back across the border just so you can have peace of mind! This is war if you've forgotten!"

Alfred's quickly stands and about to walk over to the shorter man as Gilbert takes his hand, "Arthur that's enough." He says calmly finally having enough if the two omegas arguments, "Alfred sit back down." While Alfred continues to glare at Arthur he slowly sits back down with his mate, "Arthur…" He stops trying to find the words, "You vill take him back vhen he's strong enough to go."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I think it's a good idea." Matthew says after watching the group argue, "Or you can actually tell us what you mission really is." He's still hasn't figured out what the Spy's supposedly covert mission is and while he knows this won't make Arthur tell him anything it will shut the omega up.

Arthur brings out another cigarette mulling over his options in his head before actually agreeing, "Fine I'll take the Lad back home but it means we'll go our separate way." It's for the best since he knows for certain now that his real contact is still out there possibly across the border. "We should leave in a few days then while the rest of you…well you can't really go towards Epinal but I suggest going farther towards Saint…damn it I believe it's called Saint Pierre?"

"Why Saint Pierre?" Matthias finds it on the map, "It's fucking…it's a fucking seaside town! That will take us months."

"True but I have many friends working there…if you understand what I'm saying." Arthur doesn't want to admit that one of his so called friends is actually an Alpha that's been trying to make him his mate for years. "He owes me a few favors and will help you."

Once they all agree Alfred slowly stands up and walks out down the stairs and out the back door, "Alfred?" Gilbert watches his mate for a moment, "Vhy do you hate him so much?"

The Neko blinks surprised before answering in German, "I don't hate him."

"Fine you don't like him."

"That…" He stops turning back towards the rolling green hills around them, "It's not true I just don't like how he looks down at me."

"Did he call you the H word?"

"What? No Dude he's called me some interesting things but no he's never called me a house cat." It's true and while the British man tries to hide the fact that he seems to care for him, Crina and even the boy he tries his best to come across as cold and distant. "It's complicated Gil."

The Alpha nods, "Fine I'll let it go but it isn't awesome." He says touching his mate's now slightly bulging stomach, "The pup knows when you're upset."

Alfred tries his best to smile resting his hand on Gil's, "Oh the kitten does?" He understands what his mate's trying to say but it's hard not to get upset with the other omega, "I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"Fair enough." Gil says with a soft smirk before kissing him deeply, "And it's a pup."

Alfred knows where this is going as he wraps his arms around Gilbert's strong neck, "I should go check on the kittens." He says returning the kiss and disappearing inside, "Oh and Kitten." He coos getting the last word before returning to the two hoping the Neko boy's not in too much pain…or that Crina hasn't pulled his tail or ears. To his relief both seem to have fallen asleep so he sits back down and starts to purr before starting to sing softly to both as Crina snuggles up to both males making Alfred smile softly. "Don't get too attached baby…he has to go home soon…" He whispers unaware of the Omega watching him from the door, "But you'll get to say goodbye to him…that much I can promise."

**A/N: There really are two towns in France named Saint Pierre and Epinal but I just borrowed the names. (Anyway I'm actually up for some pairing ideas if anyone has any.) **


	19. Into the countyside

Arthur looks down at an old black and white photograph of a red haired Alpha man smiling ear to ear with his arm wrapped around his waist. It seems so long ago now but really it had only been four years since his mate had been killed during a riot in London. It wasn't long after that he made it into the Queen's spy ring but even he knows the real reason he was chosen and it wasn't because he was a master spy. "Bastards…I bet they sleep just fine now…but I'll never forgive them." He mutters quietly pocketing the picture before hearing a noise at his door, "You asshat don't you ever knock!?"

The blue eyed Neko watches him with a look of confusion, "Who was he?"

Swallowing hard Arthur has half a mind to blow off Alfred's question completely but alone together with another Omega he finally feels he has someone to talk to. "He…was my mate." He says softly as he pulls out a cigarette, "He was a good Alpha too with I'll say is a rare thing now a days." A smirk forms at the edge of his mouth as he says it as he remembers the many 'suitors' he's had. "Most just want a good roll in the sack then for you to make them breakfast."

"Oh? And do you know that for a fact?" He's just teasing but the look on the other Omega's face says it all, "Dude what kind of spy are you?"

The British man sighs, "The kind that my Queen and Parliament wants me to be…I'm a harlot of sorts if you'd believe that." The jade eyed man looks out at the rolling hills that remind him fondly of his late mate's home land, "I get what I need by any needs necessary."

"But…does your Queen know about this?"

This gets a chuckle out of the older man, "Lad I was told to do it. My body is up for sell as long as the information is good." He lights the cigarette letting it dangle from his lips, "And most of the time it is."

Alfred can't wrap his mind around it, "Your government is whoring you out?"

"Please Lad all of our governments are corrupt in one way or another. I mean why were you allowed to fly a plane?" It comes out cruder than he planned and he regrets it the moment it's out of his mouth, "Alfred…that came out wrong."

His ears flatten as his tail falls, "No it came out just fine…hell I wonder that myself all the time." Alfred lets out a soft sigh resting his head back on the wall, "I always knew I could do it, hell I got plenty of kills to my name but…it wasn't enough to my commanding officers. Hell I know they fucking hated me." It's his turn to chuckle slightly, "I find it ironic really. I'm part of the species they're fighting to protect and yet they all hate my guts."

Arthur nods just listening for a moment before taking another puff of his cigarette, "They hated that you're fighting the norm. I mean we're both Omegas and sadly that's all we're ever going to be…I mean even now you're doing your duty…"

Quickly Alfred's hand protectively rests on his stomach, "Don't call my kid my duty." Just as Arthur opens his mouth to argue Alfred continues, "My kid whether a kitten, pup or some kind of hybrid was made out of love not out of some duty to my species. Got it?" His hiss actually scares the smaller omega slightly.

"I understand Alfred it was a figure of speech."

"No it wasn't Dude I've heard the fucking thing since I was a kitten and I'm sick of it. It's your duty to mate with a strong Neko, it's your duty to bare as many kittens as you can for your Alpha, it's your duty to be seen and not heard, to be treated like shit if you refuse to do your duty!" He grits his teeth before turning around and punching the wall behind him.

Arthur waits a moment for the younger to calm down slightly before speaking again, "Alfred, would you believe I thought the same things? It's not what we want but what our parents, friends and well…everyone else wants for us that matters. And maybe with time…that will change."

"Dude…" He mulls it over in his head for a moment, "Maybe it will-" Suddenly he's interrupted by Matthew running through the door.

"Grab what you can and we have to leave. There's a squad of Germans on the way here." While he says it as calm as he can his eyes read that there's something more.

He doesn't want to know but at the same time he has to, "Mattie we could handle a squad. But there's more isn't there?"

The Alpha nods, "They have two tanks with them." With that he disappears into the hallway quickly followed by the two Omegas. Arthur heads up towards the second floor while Alfred runs to the kittens' room.

Gilbert's already there with a terrified Ravis' in his arms, "Alfred tell him to stop struggling." The German growls as the boy nearly kicks him in his lower regions.

In one movement Alfred has Ravis in his arms purring softly to the small Alpha, "Easy Ravis he won't hurt you…can you walk because we have to go soon." He meows out realizing a few days earlier that the boy like Crina only knows their birth language.

He nods as Alfred slowly lets him down, and while it hurts him to walk after all these days of little movement but he doesn't want to show it. Slowly he walks behind the pair as Crina stares at him from her spot in Alfred's arms. Soon they join the group and quickly run up the steep grassy hills, Gilbert looks back as a large tank comes into view but what catches his eye is when Ravis falls on a rock a few yards behind them. He hears coarse shouting below them as he races back down, picks up the Neko and rushes back up just as a bullet hits the dirt next to him sending it flying up into the air. "Fuck!"

Matthias turns around and fires at the group as Gilbert scrambles up the hill and out of range before turning on his heels and following his band still hearing the shouting until they're past a nearby tree line and disappear into the French country side.

They don't stop until their lungs are on fire and the sound the tanks are a distant memory, "Bloody Hell those bastards are fast." Arthur leans on a tree not remembering the last time he had to run like that before letting out a loud cough, "Fuck I'm getting to old for this shit."

Panting Alfred smiles, "I think it's all those cigarettes Dude."

"Oh shut up you wanker. There's nothing wrong with me and my fags and you're just as out of breath." Arthur slowly pulls out one of his cigarettes mentally swearing the moment he notices that he's nearly out of them.

Straightening his back Alfred smiles, "Yeah but I was running for three."

Matthew sighs, "Okay enough you two. This isn't the time for this." The Alpha turns to the small boy in Gilbert's arms, "Sorry little guy but it looks like you're coming with us…"

Ravis cocks his head slightly turning to Alfred but before Alfred can respond Crina does it for him, "You're staying with me Ravis." She mewls happily, "See? We mates now." Alfred can't help but chuckle as Ravis blushes slightly, "Right Alfie?"

"We'll see Honey." The older Neko says as the rest look on confused, "I'll explain later but I think we should keep moving."

Arthur lags behind slightly looking over his shoulder for a moment knowing that his original mission has failed but maybe this is his new one…as he lights his cigarette the only though on his mind now is that he'll have to see Francis again.


	20. Matthias' past

It wasn't suppose too take this long. Matthias said he only had to take a leak but that was nearly a half an hour ago. Alfred sniffs the air uncertain but he didn't hear anything, not a shot or cry for help, "I' going to find him."

"He could just be taking a shit." Arthur says nonchalantly but deep down he's thinking the same things.

Matthew stands up looking out at the large lush valley below them before grabbing his rifle, "Alfred let's go."

The Neko doesn't have to be told twice as he hands Crina off to his mate, "Right behind you, bro." He's not surprised when Gilbert just nods without saying anything about it as they walk off on the direction Matthias had gone.

The two had grown to respect each other as equals rather than Alpha and Omega. Despite the difference in cultures and languages they found it rather easy. While it might be due to both having a paternal drive to protect their growing family Gilbert doesn't care. He's never thought that this war that's brought nothing but pain, death and terror also would give him a daughter, mate and hopefully a pup or at least a son. Then again he pats Ravis' head gently as the small Neko lets out a quiet whimper seeing Alfred leaving. After a moment he looks down at the Neko and slowly speaks, "Will…be…back."

Arthur looks over amused, "Did you just…meow?"

Gilbert can't help but smirk, "You seem surprised." He says in English. It had actually taken him a long time to learn that broken sentence. It's one of only a few terms Alfred thought would not only come in handy but were easy enough for the Wolf to learn. "I'm just that awesome."

The Omega just rolls his eyes, "And I guess that means you're still trying to purr as well?"

"That's none of your business." Gilbert should have just lied because he knows exactly what the other is thinking by the look on Arthur's face so for the moment he'll change the subject, "Do you still see them?"

This time Arthur will let it pass not wanting to anger the German officer. So he looks up towards where the two had walked off, "No but at least I can still smell them."

"Good."

Meanwhile Alfred keeps low unsure if the Fox man is in trouble or not or worse…they could be walking into an ambush. "Matthias!" He calls out quietly just in case there's an enemy squad out there, "Matthias Dude you out here?"

The Fox is sitting alone on a large rock by a small dry creek bed. For a moment he doesn't hear either of them until Matthew gingerly touches his shoulder. He slowly looks up at both as if coming out of a trance, "Oh hello Matt. I got a little distracted." He says with a light hearted chuckle. "I'm done so let's get going again." His smile fails to mask the clear pain on his face.

Matthew watches him for a moment, "What's wrong?" He knows it might be a loaded question for the other Alpha. Since they started out together he's noticed the Dane would shy away from certain questions when they would come up. Mostly about family they had waiting for them back at home, Alfred's noticed it as well but neither wanted to press.

So both are actually surprised when the Dane looks back down at the dry creek bed before speaking, "Today's…my little brother's birthday." It's been three years but to Matthias it's like it happened yesterday…the day two of his brother's stormed out of his house never to return after a agreement that he doesn't even remember what was about.

Alfred nods giving his friend a smile. "I'm sorry Dude but we should be out of here in no time then, hell I'm sure your brother will completely understand."

"Not quite…" His red tipped ears fold back against his head as he thinks back to his two other brother's look of disdain when they too left him leaving him all alone in that large but empty house. "We don't talk."

Matthew slowly sits on his left as Alfred takes the right, "So does he know you're fighting over here?"

"No…none of them do."

"How many siblings do you have?"

Taking a deep breathe Mathias takes out an old photograph and hands it to Matthew. It's his most prized possession and always reminds him of better times. "I have four brothers." His tone cries out a pain of loss, "They're…" He stops and shakes his head changing his mind on what he wants to say. "We lost touch before the war and well…" He shrugs slightly not willing to admit that even if he got one on the line it would end with a shouting match or with then hanging up on him.

Matthew hands Alfred the picture of five Fox teens with blonde hair and red ears. Matthias is in the middle of the picture smiling wildly while the other boys manage small smiles around him. "Well Dude you can always call them up after the war is over."

This gets a slight laugh form the Dane, "One problem I won't know what to say to them."

"Simple just say hello." Alfred answers happily, "Trust me when I get home…or to the nearest base I have to do the same things." He sheepishly touches his stomach, "I have a lot to tell them…but I'm sure your brothers will be just happy you're alive."

Taking back his photo Matthias nods quickly standing up, "Well I know they can't stay mad at me forever. I am their older brother after all." He grins before a shot hits the stone all of them had been sitting on causing all of them fly backwards off of it. "Shit!" he cries out suddenly feeling a sting in his shoulder, "Where is he!?"

"I don't know but stay low!" Alfred yells back earing another bullet pass over his head missing his ears by mere inches. He manages to look up kicking himself for realizing that they had been down wind. What he sees nearly makes his heart stop, "Oh fuck…there's at least fifteen of them." He pulls out his gun hearing the two others beside him firing back. He takes a breathe before joining the firefight hoping or more like praying they'll make it back to the others alive.

"What the hell do we do?"

"Just keep firing."


	21. Finding siblings

The scenes around them almost become a blur of activity and confusion. What at first appeared to be more enemy soldiers arriving quickly turned into a large regiment of Allied men. For Alfred it's a feeling of both relief and dread. He can see from the corner of his eye his mate surrendering before finally passing out from the blood loss.

When he wakes up he's surprised to find himself in what appears to be a hospital bed of some kind. "What the fuck?" He groans out trying to roll over onto his side hoping to see where he is.

"Well good morning Sunshine." A rather tall Neko woman says with a kind smile and cobalt eyes that match his own. "Try not to move so much, 'cause you might rip out your stitches." Her golden hair falls gently off he shoulders and while he can't read her dog tags from his bed he already knows her name.

"Katie?" Alfred blinks, "The fuck are you doing here!?"

The slightly older Omega can't help but smile, "You know little brother I can ask you the same thing." She can't help but smirk as she pats his stomach gently, "And who is this?" She watches as he turns away from her as his hand rests on hers, "Alfred?" Slowly she sits beside him letting her tail wrap around his shoulders protectively, "Which one is it?"

He still can't force himself to look her in the eye. It's not until she takes his chin and pulls it upwards to meet her calm cobalt eyes does he answer her, "Gilbert."

"And which one is that?"

"The German wolf, no the Prussian wolf." He's not ashamed of his mate or their child but he does know what his mother will say. "Katie he's a good Alpha and a damn good father." He says watching her face for any signs of anger or disgust, thank to find none.

After a moment Katie lets out a small sigh, "I'm sure he is and I'll want to meet him but…" She stops for a second trying to find the right words, "He's not a Neko."

Alfred nods as he sits up, "I know Kat, I mean hell he don't have kick ass ears like I do but I love him anyway."

She wants to roll her eyes, "I know you meant he doesn't have your awesome 'skills' but I am happy for you little brother." Katie says with a wide smile rubbing his stomach letting out a happy purr, "Oh my little brother's going to be a Mommy."

He returns her purr, "I'm sure he or she…will be excepted by Mama."

"That…I don't know…" Katie stops purring, "Like I said you mated with a wolf…it'll be hard for Mama and Daddy to accept."

"They thought I was dead, so this can't be that shocking. Hell they should be happy I finally mated."

"Alfred, you know who they are. They're set in their ways and Lord help us if it's a puppy. They'd…"

"Disown me?" Katie nods, "And what about you? Would you turn your back on me too?"

Katie's smile returns as she kisses his forehead, "I could never disown you Alfie no matter what you do."

"Thank you Kat, can I see my mate? I'm sure he's worried about me." As he says it he can feel his chest tighten praying she won't say no.

To his relief she nods, "He's in the mess hall and I'll go get him for you."

"Why is he in the mess hall?" Alfred has a right to be confused; his mate is an ex-German officer after all why would they let him in a main room let alone feed him?

She doesn't share his confusion as she answers him, "Well Sunshine, the rest of your little band's been living on Spam and dried eggs powder and that shit would kill a dog given enough time." She gives him a wink before laughing, "And those two kittens needed something other than hard crackers too."

At this Alfred smiles, "Yeah, Ravis…well we rescued him from a death squad so we don't know if his parents are still alive or how far his village really is. As for Crina…" Alfred lets out a gentle purr thinking of the small Neko girl. "Well she's my daughter."

"Oh?"

"Yeah she's Gilbert's daughter so," He shrugs before wincing slightly, "Shit that fucking hurts."

"I told you not to move around so much." She quickly pulls down his shirt slightly examining the bandage happy to find no blood. "Just stay here and try not to move okay?"

She gives him a small smile which he slowly returns, "Okay."

Meanwhile Matthias is staring at the public phone in a small hallway, not just trying to work up the nerve to pick it up and dial but to stay on it long enough for someone to answer. After what seems like hours he pushes himself off of the wall and grabs the phone. His fingers work on their own instantly knowing what numbers to push. He brings the phone to his ear mentally preparing himself. So when there's no answer his heart drops slightly. Matthias tries another number then another, each one only to get a message saying the person was out. Finally there's only one more number to call. His fingers hesitate, he and Berwald had never really gotten along but…Matthias wants to talk to someone, anyone so he dials.

"Hello?" A thick accented voice answers after two rings.

The Fox man smiles at the phone, "Hey little brother." There's a slightly pause, "Berwald?"

"I'm here but what do you want?"

Matthias knew that was coming as he rubs the back of his neck nervously, "I just…wanted to say hello and well." He's trying to keep calm and not hang up before his brother has a chance to do it first. "And I wanted to say Happy Birthday."

More silence follows before the other fox finally speaks, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I didn't come over and say it in person but I'm a little too far away to make the drive." He laughs slightly.

On the other end his brother sighs thinking that his older and slightly stupid brother has finally found his way into prison and is looking for someone to bail him out. "And where are you?"

"France."

This actually surprises Berwald although he doesn't show it, "And why are you in France?"

Matthias clears his throat, "I'm helping."

"Who? The Germans?"

"No…um shit I have to go but tell the others I said hey." Again when Berwald pauses Matthias continues, "Well bye I'll talk to you later." And before Berwald can answer he hangs up leaving the stoic Fox rather confused.

Slowly Berwald lowers the phone after a moment as a small boy looks up at him, "Who was that Papa?"

"That was…your Uncle Matthias, Peter." He says patting his young son's head lightly.

The pup looks up in awe, "Really? Who is that?"

It's a simple question with a rather hard answer as Berwald just sighs, "He's my older brother…Peter…"

"Oh. What's he doing?"

After a moment the Fox man speaks, "I…don't know."


	22. First day at the base

Gilbert looks around the large dining hall; soldiers fill the large oak tables dotting the room that must have once been used for extravagant parties for some French Lord. He's remained silent since he was brought to this mansion turned base, for some ungodly reason they brought him and Crina to this dining hall possibly just to taunt him or simply just to watch him because they certainly wasn't feeding him or his daughter. While he knows exactly what they're saying he noticed that apparently few in the room know his language. Especially since most of them have said nothing more to him than look a German Bastard he'd rather let them believe he's clueless. It's not until one turns on his daughter with their vile words does he stand, "Enough!" He growls out startling all in the room that suddenly falls quiet.

The Alpha that called Crina a little Neko bitch is the most surprised with his mouth agape and his eyes wide with amazement. "You fucking speak English!?"

"Ja I do, and you're not better than the men I vonce served, you arrogant prick!" His crimson eyes harden glaring around the room. Some look away while others just stare wide eyed unable to speak. "The only difference is they're more open with their hatred! They didn't try to hide it like you!"

"You don't know shi-"

"I know enough." Gilbert interrupts the man holding his daughter close to his chest with one hand as the other balls up into a fist hitting the oak table before him.

Slowly one man stands towards the back of the room, he's remained silent since the German had been brought in, simply watching as his men taunted the Wolf. But now he feels it's time to introduce himself so he a few large strides up to Gilbert as most look on not knowing what else to say, "Why don't you tell us then?"

"Commander…" Another Alpha starts to say only to be silenced by the higher ranking man's raised hand.

Both men lock eyes together before the commander gives a small smile as he reaches out his hand to shake, "I'm Commander James Pattson." His grey eyes are different than the others around them, while the rest shine with wicked delight, now turned to shock and hatred; his shows compassion and understanding.

Gil slowly shakes his hand, "Gilbert Beilschmidt." He's surprised by how strong the other's grip is, "And this is mien daughter." He says it glaring towards the other Alpha that has since regained his composure and under the weight of Gilbert's glaze slowly sinks back down to his seat.

"She's a cute little kitten." James replies truly trying to ease the tension that has overwhelmed the room, he turns to the masses around him, "Isn't she boys?" He's answered by a few yes sirs while the rest of the room nods quietly with a disdain for the white haired man.

The Alpha can feel their eyes on him and it makes his skin crawl so when he sees just past James a younger Neko nurse walking straight for him it's a silent blessing. "Excuse me…Commander."

"Of course, Beilschemidt." James says as he moves slightly for the other to walk past.

It's not until the door is shut behind Gilbert does someone finally speak what most of the room had been thinking, "Who did that asshole think he was?"

James eyes the man down and within a few seconds the other Alpha sits back down, "Do you have a problem with him?"

"No…Sir."

"Good."

* * *

"So you're my little brother's mate." Katie states only once they're alone turning back to look the Wolf up and down with a watchful eye.

He nods noticing while the two siblings look a lot a like there is a clear difference, "Why are your…" He stops unsure if it would be rude to ask or not. When it came to him and his younger brother, while they never did look alike but then he expected that. He an albino would of course look like an white wolf while his brother if they ever did change would look like a grey. But it was something not talked about out loud anymore.

But as if her brown ears understood they were being talked about they move slightly up and down, "What?" She follows his gaze and after a moment she understands, "Oh why are my ears different from my brother's?" When he slowly nods slightly ashamed that he would dare to ask she answers, "Most Neko siblings don't share the same feline qualities, sure most either look like their parents or grandparents but there are some like Alfie tend to get lucky and have a unique coloring." The cobalt eyed Neko smiles fondly thinking back at their time as kittens on the farm, "In fact he has a gorgeous coat that most other Omega Nekos would kill to have."

"A vhat?"

Katie blinks taken aback, "Oh he hasn't changed in front of you?" She knows it's a time of war and while she understand that when they mated it must have been hastened but she's surprised her little brother won't follow tradition. Well no she's not surprised he won't follow tradition mostly because half the time she doesn't either but to not show his mate his true form, a single thought runs through her mind…can he still change?

"Changed?" Now it's Gilbert's turn to be confused, "Into a cat?"

"Well yeah I mean you change…into a wolf right?" She's positive she's never seen Mathew change but then she's never been that close to the quiet Canadian.

"Nien, it's not…done much anymore." He answers back simply, "Do you transform often?"

"Often, no but we do. In fact you're little one here; well I'm surprised she's still in this form." Katie slowly reaches out for the auburn haired kitten, "Most kittens spend their childhoods in their cat forms unless of course they're told not to or are unable to."

Gingerly he lets her take Crina into her arms, "Told not to?" For a moment his mind goes back to the night in the small apartment and a though enters his mind. Maybe that's why he didn't know she was there in the beginning. If she had been trembling in the bookshelf corner as a small kitten they would have never found her. But then why did she change back once he was alone in the room? Did she somehow sense that he won't hurt her? She's a smart child he'll give her that, he's learned that fairly quickly. She's already mastered at least three different ways to say Fuck and Damn it and she at the age of four has already found her destined 'mate' as she says it. So she's smart enough in the company of three wolves and one fox not to change. He looks down at her into her golden eyes before kneeling slightly to her with a kind smile, "Chickie, can you change for me?"

She giggles happily at his nickname for her, "Kitty Daddy?"

"Ja, Kitty." His smile grows at her delight before she starts to transform before his eyes, her tanned skin becomes a golden fur, her hands and feet turning into paws the color of pure snow along with a few snowy dots that lace her back. His mouth opens slightly in awe at the golden kitten now before him; she paws at his arm gently with her paw careful not to scratch him before she mewls quietly.

Katie laughs scratching the young kitten behind her ear, "She's asking what you think?"

He takes her back into his arms, "Tell her that she's a beautiful little kitten no matter what she looks like." The Wolf watches as her eyes sparkle in pure joy before slowly she again transforms in front of his eyes. "You are beautiful Chickie and don't let anyone one tell you different." It's whispered in her ear in German and Crina can tell it's truly from his heart and she gives him a deep purr.

Katie can't help but be touched by the pair, she's never met a Wolf like him and inwardly she prays thanking God for bringing the man to her little brother. As she touches his arm she nearly stops hearing from him something that sounds like a gurgled purr. It's faint but it's there, "What are you doing?" The Neko quietly asks astonished at the noise.

His grin widens, "I told her I'd learn to purr and for her I vill. Now vhere is my mate?"

Turning on her heels Katie leads the way to his small room, "He's in here and I'll leave you three alone for a moment." She gives him a playful wink before giggling slightly.

He nods, "May I ask vhere Ravis is?" The boy wasn't wounded but he hasn't seen the small Alpha since they arrived. "I vant to know that he's okay."

"Yeah I'll find the little guy." With a small wave she walks down the hall and disappears.

Turning back to the door his hand goes up to knock but stops, "Alfred?" He asks grabbing for the doorknob instead and opening it, "Are you decent?"

"As decent as I can be in this fucking thing." Alfred replies closing the back of his gown seeing Crina in his arms, "Oh hey sweetie did you come to see me?" Instantly a smile is on his face as one of his hands keeps the back of his gown closed.

"Yes." Crina says reaching out for the Neko, "What is fucking?"

"Alfred!"

"Shit I mean…ah shit…" Alfred's face reddens slightly before recovering slightly, "Wait, Dude don't Alfred me cause last time I checked she learned a few words from you too."

Gilbert lets out a small cough, "Yes well…" He looks down at Crina, "That's a bad vord Chickie."

"Oh but what does it mean?"

Alfred sits down on his cot as he lets out a light hearted chuckle, "Damn she's a smart one."

"Ja she is so vhy don't you tell her."

"Me?"

"You're the vone that said it." Gilbert joins him on the cot with the kitten between them while they have more pressing matters to talk about they know Crina won't drop the subject until the matter is resolved, "So you tell her."

His gaze turns from his mate to his adopted daughter looking up with innocent confusion, "Fine…" After a moment Alfred gives her a weak smile trying to come up with the right words, "Okay so that word…means um fornication."

"Really?" Gilbert just sighs yet he's slightly amused so he'll let his mate continue.

Alfred shots him a pleading look but once he sees the smirk now plastered on his mate's face he knows he's alone in this, "Yes which is uh…something an Alpha and Omega does together…and um…oh God." He stops rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you vant some help?" Gilbert smiles patting Crina's head, "Or should ve give her this talk right now?"

Alfred thinks it over for a moment as he cradles his stomach, "Well we should eventually, I mean she knows there's a litter in here but nothing more than that."

"True but the last thing we vant to do is scare her…"

"Scare or scar?" Alfred forces a smile turning back to Crina, "It's a bad word that means something…that mates do with each other…and that's all you need to know for now."

She looks at Alfred then turns to Gilbert than to Alfred again before she speaks, "Oh…" Her gaze turns to the Neko's stomach before she gingerly reaches out and touches it.

Alfred lays his hand on hers, "The baby's okay sweetie. He's just sleeping right now."

"And are you okay?" Gilbert notices the large bandaged peeking out from below the gown before he slowly pushes the fabric away, "You were shot then…"

Alfred kisses his hand trying to ease his mate's concern, "No it was shrapnel from the rock when the Nazis' were firing at us. Some of it when kinda deep but they got it all out, I'm more concerned with Matthias and his shoulder."

"Don't be it vas only a flesh vound and he's just fine." Gilbert can't help himself as he leans in and kisses Alfred on the lips thankful to have his mate with him again. "I missed you Al, god I thought I'd never see you again."

Alfred returns his mate's kiss not willing to admit for a moment he thought the same thing, that he won't see his mate or his daughter again once the Allies came into view. Deep down that's what really scared him, not the Nazis or the bullets but his own men, his own 'allies' and what they'd think of their union. How'd they treat them, he doesn't care what they say to him but...Crina doesn't need to know their hatred for her and their kind. "What now?" He didn't want to say it, hell he'd rather try and give Crina a detailed explanation on mating than ask but he needs to know.

What Gilbert says instantly strikes pain and fear into his heart, "I don't know…" He says quietly in German holding his mate closer feeling the same dread. "I don't know but I'll find out."

Outside the door Katie shakes her head, she knows that it's just a matter of time before they'll have to be separated and there's nothing she can do to stop it. She sees Pattson walking towards the room and she shakes her head whispering softly so not to let the men inside the room hear, "Let them have a little more time together, for me?"

He nods slowly before turning and walking away, "Just this once Katie but don't get use to it."

"Thank you, Sir." She's worked under him since the beginning of the war and while most still look down on her and mutter cruel spiteful words he's never once even out of anger said once thing against her. He's honestly one of the few she trusts so as she leans against the door as if guarding it from the judging world around her she's planning away to protect her little brother. "Heavenly father, hear my prayers. I know you have plans for them but let them stay together, let them show the world what love really is." She mewls skyward, "Let them escape this hell unsaved...Amen."


	23. I love you

Paperwork, he never could understand why there always has to be so much of it. Especially if nearly all of it is classified in the first place. Then again maybe it's for the sake of the ones above him. They can sleep better at night knowing that he dotted his I's and crossed his t's. Deep down his pride for his own government is slowly degrading away. He lets out a soft chuckle realizing his own thoughts, "God I'm becoming Scotty…"

He pauses at the name of his late mate, surprised how it was him that said it so easily as if he's still waiting for him to come home. True it had been so long since he lost his Alpha but he never said his name since that horrible day. The red haired Alpha had been so full of life and pride for his people but the government on the other hand he could do without. Honestly it was to the point of them bickering late at night about it; Arthur was dead set on whatever the Queen wanted of him he would do like any spy would. "And what about Pups?" Scott would ask crossing his arms a cigarette dangling from his lip.

Arthur would always roll his eyes at this, "We can have Pups once the fighting is over besides I know you don't want me to get fat." He would always glare at Scott and for the first few years it would end the fighting but…maybe he should have taken it as a sign but their last fight had ended differently.

Instead of letting the fight end there Scott had surprised him as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist looking deep into his eyes, "I don't care how big you would get, you'd be carrying my litter. Hell you could be as big as a house and I'd still love and protect yah." His eyes had been full of a vigor and deep love that he misses so much that his very heart aches at the very thought of that night. He couldn't help but fall more for his mate and after they shared a heated passionate night he had agreed that next month when he went into heat they would try for a litter. Sadly they never got a chance.

"Scott…" Arthur says quietly to the silence around him, his paper work forgotten on the desk before him, "I'm sorry…" He won't cry, spies don't cry, they don't show what they're really feeling but right now he doesn't feel like a spy, he feels like a lost Omega far from home with no way of returning. "I'm nothing but a whore now…" The hot tears rain down from his face as he wraps his arms around his stomach and he curls into himself on the chair.

After what feels like an eternity, something washes over the Omega and for a moment he can't quite pinpoint the feeling. What he does know is the smell of his late mate's cigarette brand and instantly he knows the feeling, it's warmth as if two strong arms are embracing him, a deep love he's all but forgotten. A coarse whisper breathes in his ear, "You ain't a whore, not to me you daft Omega."

Arthur wipes his eyes now red and tender, "You warned me about this…but I didn't listen." He doesn't know if it's all in his head but right now he doesn't care. "I'm going to die out here without you and those bastards don't care."

A chuckle floats around him, "I've told you that for years that they don't care but that doesn't mean I still won't love and protect yah." He feels a soft kiss on his temple, "And don't you fucking forget it or I'll haunt that little ass of yours."

The omega lets out a deep laugh, something he hasn't done in years. It's not forced like when he's trying to get in bed with an enemy or another spy. He doesn't know if it really is his mate or not but right now he doesn't care. "Alright you jackass I won't forget." A warm smile grows on his lips before feeling a warm feeling pressed against them.

"And for god's sake find a damn Mate and have a good life."

"If I live through this…"

Suddenly he feels a slight slap across the head, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to shock him, "Now you listen 'ere and listen good. You won't live through this shit if yah act like that. You will live through this shit, you will mate and by god you'll have a family I never could give yah." His voice is firm but Arthur can't sense any anger or regret. He slowly nods. "Good…"

"You're leaving me aren't you?"

"I have ta go but that don't mean I ain't looking out for yah." With one last kiss Arthur can feel he's alone once again with nothing but his paperwork to keep him company. With his mate's last whispered words still lingering in his head, "And don't forget that I love yah."

Slowly the Omega wipes his eyes never once noticing that he had been crying before clearing his throat and going back to work. He won't tell anyone about this, not that any will believe him anyway. He touches a small Celtic cross that lays hidden in his breast pocket before taking a deep breath, "Okay you bloody stubborn Jackass…just so you don't haunt me I'll do it…" Hopefully Scott will understand clearly enough that what he meant to say is I love you too.

* * *

Matthew's body shakes slightly up and down as he waits for the woman on the other end of his line to pick up. It's out of sheer nerves that normally would never rise to the surface. But she's special, no they're special. "Hello?" It's a small angelic voice that answers.

"Hey Sweetheart." Matthew says with a genuine smile, "Sorry it's taken me this long to call home."

He can hear the small gasp on the other end, "Oh Matthew, I missed you so much."

Holding the phone closer he nods although she can't see it, "I missed you too. God I miss you both so much but I'll be home soon."

On the other end the petite Omega watches their young daughter play at her feet, "I pray every day that Ava will see you again…" She trails off trying not to cry at the thought.

It's not hard for him to tell she's on the verge of tears, "Lily I'm going to make you a promise and I know you've told me not to make promises that I can't possibly keep but I will be home before you know it."

"Matthew…"

"No I will be you know what? I'll be home before the next hockey season starts." This actually gets a loud laugh from his mate. "And you'll be there to root for me with Ava having a little sign too."

Lily nods, "Yeah she'll have a small sign saying Go Papa, Gagner pour nous."

"Win for us huh?" Now he chuckles, "Or it could say…Ich liebe dich Papa."

She can't believe her ears, "You know German?"

"A little, I have a friend helping me with it so I might not be perfect at it." He can't help but remember the first time they met. He instantly feel for her and it was a hard road getting her brother to agree to let him mate with her. Mostly her brother had feared that she was too thin and petite to carry any pups but once Matthew had assured Vash that he'd love her no matter what Matthew was finally given Vash's blessing. "But I'm trying and that's what matters right?"

"Yeah Honey." She picks up Ava in her arms, "Ava dear it's Papa."

The girl's jade eyes widen with glee as her small hands reach for the phone, "Papa?!"

Matthew lets out a chuckle, "Hi my little Maple Leaf are you being have for Mama?"

"Yeah!"

Matthew leans against the wall just listening to his daughter chatter away for what feels like moments to him when in reality is more than thirty minutes. And while he hates to leave her he knows he has too, "Ava, Papa has to go but I'll see you and Mama soon okay?"

"Kay Papa, I love you."

"I love you too." He slowly hangs up the phone knowing that his daughter already slammed the phone down on her end. Finally once he hangs up the phone he wipes a single tear at the corner of his eye not caring who sees.

"She's quite a talker huh?"

The Sniper turns to meet crimson eyes, "Yeah and we have no idea where she gets it from but she's going to be something big one day we just know it."

"Ja, I bet." The Prussian says with a weak smile, "But you'll be with her soon Birdie."

"Birdie?" It's a strange nickname but he's not offended, "Why Birdie?"

Gilbert laughs slightly as he walks way, "I might tell you later…vonce I teach you more German."


	24. The calls of a Barn owl

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken me this long to get a chapter up. I haven't forgotten about this nor given up on this story. I think it's cause I have three other stories I'm working and…yeah I'll finish the story.**

* * *

The large house all thought filled to the brim with Allied Alphas seem so lonely at night with most asleep, on guard or playing cards in little side rooms. Just outside a large paned window a barn owl screeches breaking the general silence. Patterson takes not of it as he turns his head slightly towards the noise before going back to the Neko sitting across from him, "Katie…"

She shakes her head trying to force a smile that will not come. "Don't James; I know it's not good news. Never is when you can't look at me in eyes."

The older man gives a chuckle, "Ah you know me all too well then." He grabs his glass letting the whiskey flow down his throat before continuing, "But then…"

"You can say it here. No one can hear you." She answers back taking a sip of her drink, "You can say what we are."

He nods; it's true that they had become incredibly close. He'd take her as his if the world would allow it but then…it never will and neither of them can take that chance. "Friends. Well you should know you along with your brother are getting shipped out in two days."

Friends? Is that all she is to him? Now it's her turn to force a smile, "For the state's I guess right?"

"Yeah it's policy I guess. The big men in Washington what him home."

"And me? I understand my brother due to his condition but why me?" She fought too hard to just be told to go home, her job's not done here. "James I want answers." It comes our harsher than she meant to but it's true it's not fair.

He lets out a small growl letting Alpha instinct take over, "I can't give you any answers. You're not high enough on the food chain for that."

"Not high enough?" She slowly stands her blue eyes shining in anger, "So what exactly does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Shaking his head he lets out a sigh, "That wasn't a Neko crack or an Omega one either so calm your ass down."

Reluctantly she sits back down mumbling to herself, "It sounded pretty damn close to one."

"Yeah I know." His head leans back as he finishes what's left of his whiskey, "Look I know it's not fair but that's life ain't it? I tried but…they want this snuffed out."

"What do you mean snuffed out?"

The Commander can't help but be smitten with her even when she's glaring right at him, "Look it's…it means that if word gets back to the press that a Neko allied Omega is mated to an Axis Wolf what will that look like?"

"It'll look like that in this hell there's something good came out of it."

"Katie…" Patterson sighs rubbing his temples, "I love your enthusiasm but you know as much as me that the world doesn't see it the way you do and it's time you finally opened your eyes to that fact."

She snorts shaking her head refusing to show him the anger trying to raise to the surface, "I'm not an ignorant kitten, Hell Crina knows more of the world than those Alphas in Washington and I pray when she's old enough to mate that the world won't care if she mates with an fox, Neko, Wolf or even a fucking Panda as long as that's who she loves!" She can't help but shake with the passion she's feeling. She's always refused to believe that she like her brother has to mate with a Neko Alpha to be happy but unlike her younger brother she's never lost her faith that her God and faith would carry her through. "I pray so damn hard that it hurts! That God above knows me by fucking name and knows when I pray to go 'oh there's Katie Amelia Jones praying for mating rights again'!"

He just stares in shock never expecting this from her, "Katie…" He sighs shaking his head as she storms out, "Damn girl…I hope one of these days your God does listen…cause mine sure as hell isn't but then I'm sure the guy is busy…"

She storms down the hallway trying not to growl out her frustration instead taking it out on a side door, "Fuck!" She screams out to the night air. "Fuck!" After a moment she lets out a pant, "Damn it."

"Better?" She hears behind her as the Fox smirks from his spot under a nearby tree, "Cause whatever it is you must be pissed about it."

Quickly she straightens out her blonde hair as she averts her eyes from the taller man, "Pissed me? Now why would you think that?"

"Oh playing coy now are we?" The Dane laughs slightly walking up closer to her, "Fine but it's not smart to scream that out in the silence like this…" His eyes peer out into the darkness, "But then I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Ms. Jones."

Crossing her arms she shakes her head smelling the slight smell of stagnant alcohol on his breath, "No you don't…Matthias was it?"

He nods reaching out his hand, "Yeah and you're Katie right."

After a moment of staring at his hand she slowly reaches out for his, "Yes…Alfred's older sister."

"Well nice to meet you, officially."

"Don't get use to seeing me around…" She sighs, "I'm leaving with my brother in a matter of two days."

The Dane nods slowly as if thinking something over before smirking slightly, "That's a shame cause a Omega as pretty as you surely can do more for the war front than anything you could do back in the states."

"What?" She doesn't believe her ears as she takes a hesitant step back, "What do you mean by that?" While she's sure it's nothing but the drunken ramblings of an Alpha that has no part in being here it somehow felt sweet.

With a shrug he walks out into the court yard, "Well since you didn't slap me right after it meant what I said…you're passion radiates off of you and don't let anyone take that away from you. Goodnight Ms. Jones." And with that he's gone leaving her alone in the star filled night.

Alone she shakes her head hating that her heart won't stop beating so fast, her own heat is still a few months away so it's not her instants but perhaps the alcohol racing through her system. She turns back on her heels and opens the door again knowing she'll have to be the one to tell her brother. But once she reaches his room she sees him curled up around Crina with Gilbert holding him from behind and while the bed isn't big enough Ravis is sleeping on top of Gilbert. A lump grows in her throat as she closes the door swiftly turning around and walking away not wanting to disturb the small family.

Sure she and her brother may be American the two children aren't and will most likely be told to stay behind. It's cruel and in some ways seemingly spiteful, because they never asked to this life and the fact that the two may never live to see the end of the war makes her heart shatter. The barn owl screeches out again breaking her away from her thoughts, "You have any ideas?" She calls out to the feathered creature staring with yellow eyes at her before flying off into the night, "No? Yeah I didn't think so." She watches it go before opening the window and staring up at the moon above seeing what seems to be planes in the distance hiding in the grey thin clouds of night.

Her eyes widen in fear as she races down the hallway back to Patterson's door instantly throwing the door open startling the now group of Alphas inside, "Jones what's the meaning of this!?"

The man didn't have to say it because it's practically written all over her face, "Enemy aircrafts, Sir!"


	25. An early morning attack

The threat the night before was enough to bring him back to the payphone. Matthias knows it's just a matter of time before they have to leave or fear the enemy spotting them. While he doesn't want to go back to that house alone he also knows he can't stay here forever. Lucky for him he knows his younger brother is up with the sun.

For a moment no one answers and soon the operator gets on the line, "Sir, do you want me to try again?"

"Yeah, try again please." Matthias smiles in to the phone as the operator tries again praying that his brother is home and not on an early morning walk with his son.

This time Berwald answers after the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Berwald." Matthias says with a nervous chuckle hoping to erase all panic in his voice.

Berwald clears his throat knowing if he doesn't get answers now he might never will, "Where are you?"

"France."

"Where in France?" Berwald swears when he sees his older brother's face again…he'll let Lukas strangle the hell out of him.

It's now that Matthias picks up on a sound off in the distance that makes his blood run cold, "Berwald, I just wanted to call and say…" He inhales slowly as the whistling gets louder and louder, "We're still friends right?"

It takes the other fox a moment before even his ears pick up the sound on the other end, "Matthias…what is that noise?"

"Just answer my question…we're still friends, right?" The impact of the bomb nearly throws him against the opposite wall ripping out the phone from the wall leaving it shattered on the floor, "Fuck!" He growls out quickly standing to his feet knowing his question will have to wait for another day as the world around him goes quiet.

On the other end the blonde man stands stunned knowing instantly what that last sound was, "Matthais!?...Matthais!?"

Quickly the operator gets back on the line, "Sir, it appears that the line has been disconnected I'll try to patch you through." After what feels like an eternity the woman gets back on the line, "I…it appears no one can get through…I'm sorry Sir."

His mouth goes dry as every horrible thought goes through his head, "W-What caused it?"

"I can't be sure sir but…" She looks around the room as a few other Omegas stare back at her, some in confusion others with concern. "It appears whatever severed the line...was massive…almost like an explosion."

Berwald doesn't hear another word as the phone drops to the floor. Explosion…the sound he heard now clear as day in the background and even his brother's strange question makes it all very clear to him, it was a sound of a bomb falling from the skies. "No…" It's all his mind can think to say, "No…you stupid idiot…"

After a moment he picks back up the phone now to call his brothers and tell them the horrible news that their oldest brother…may be dead.

* * *

While the first explosion racks the base the second takes out what was once the mess hall. It leaves most of them scrambling for cover, now most unable to hear or see. The deafening sound of a third bomb is quickly followed by Crina's loud piercing screams. Instantly she's in Alfred's arms as Gilbert pries the door open that had slammed shut in the first attack. "Gil, I need to find Katie!"

"No we have to get the fuck out of here." The older replies as he pulls Ravis from under a nearby table, "This whole place is coming down."

"I don't give a shit! She's my sister I have to find her." It comes out as a loud panicked cry, "I won't leave her behind."

As soon as the Alpha has Ravis in his arms he turns back to his mate, "And these Kittens need to get out of here. Or have you forgotten about them!?"

He bites his lip holding Crina tight against his chest feeling her sobbing uncontrollably, "Fine but once they're safe I'm coming back for her…"

"You can't always be the hero, It's going to get you killed one of these days." Gilbert doesn't even hear his mate's response before taking the blonde's hand and racing down the smoke filled hall.

Just as they reach the main door Alfred hears a distant whimper of a cat. "Katie!?" He meows back praying against all hope that she will answer him.

"Alfred let's go!"

"Katie!?" He yells out this time in English, "God damn it answer me!"

He's answered back by a dozen of screams, none his sister. "Now!" Gilbert grabs his hand quickly pulling them through the door and out into the courtyard now a site of pure confusion and mass hysteria as planes fly overhead. While the Albino hears Alfred's shouts of protest he continues to pull him away, his paternal instincts overtaking him. "Enough!" He growls back staring into Alfred's determined eyes, "I won't let you kill yourself!"

"I'm not going to kill-"

"Alfred." He grits his teeth as his eyes narrow, "I'm your mate and I'll be damned it I let you kill our puppy!" Gilbert doesn't want to yell at him but he has to get his point across no matter how much it hurts the Omega now it's for the best. "Now move your ass!"

For once in a long time Alfred is rendered speechless with the only thought in his head is to slap his mate across the face, hard. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Stop!"

Both men look down at the child that screamed it. "Crina,"

"No! Daddy and Alfie stop fighting!" She cries out reaching out for Gilbert's jacket, "Stop! Daddy don't…don't yell…Alfie don't leave." Her cries make both men's hearts ache.

"You two are fucking idiots!" Both turn to see Arthur and Matthew running their way, "Don't just fucking stand there like two statues we have to get out of here!" He covers his head as another bomb explodes on the hillside, "They have either shitty aim or they're toying with us and I say it's the latter."

Matthew looks up at the plane as another appears in the sky, "And they have a friend…" It's not that he turns noticing that the last member of their little band is still missing, "Where's Matthias?"

"I don't know Birdie but ve can't stay here much longer…" He stares at Alfred who slowly after a moment nods letting the older lead them away along with a few handfuls of soldiers that have already made it out and down the hill, "Vhere's the nearest town Arthur."

The omega looks around thinking quickly, "Um…nearest town or nearest place we'll be safe?"

"Safe."

"Well…" Arthur points towards the mountains, "There's a small village that way…I think."

Just as Alfred's about to say something he hears a familiar voice, "Really assholes? You'd leave without us?" Matthias shakes his head racing to catch up with the blonde Neko on his back. "Maybe we should just go without them huh Katie?"

Alfred's by his side in an instant, "Katie!...God you're bleeding.." He goes to pulls her off into his arms only to be stopped by the woman.

"I'm okay Alfred it's just a flesh wound." She gives him a weak smile still completely rattled by what happened, "Go back to Gilbert." She leans out to kiss his cheek, "We'll be right behind you."

In return he purrs softly at her kissing her forehead before turning to the fox, "Thank you Dude."

The Fox returns his smile as he shifts his weight slightly, "You're welcome so let's get the hell out of here." He slowly walks forward before noticing her watching him, "What?"

"You're a crazy bastard do you know that?" She whispers so her brother won't hear, "Why did you save me?"

Matthias shakes his head, "Because I did, Miss Jones and I'd do it again if I have to." He can't help but chuckle slightly as her face reddens before feeling her slap him on the back of his head, "Careful or I might drop you."

Her grip around his neck tightens as she lets out a pained growl, "Don't you dare."

"Then stop hitting me." He has a wicked gleam in his eyes as he trudges on but inside he hopes his brothers' aren't too worried…he's been through worse and hopefully when the time comes will return to that small house on the bay. Perhaps he might not be alone when he returns…


	26. The rain

Rain, he's always loved the smell of it, the sound it makes when slowly hitting the ground then turning to puddles. Ravis always loved splashing in the mud, sure he'd come home covered in it and that would cause his Mama to shout but it was worth it. Out in the rain he was happy and way from the troubles at home. Even before the war broke out there where signs of pain to come. First his Papa left, not that he went too far before he was found dead. Mama always said he was nothing but a drunken fool anyway…and then. He sighs looking down at Crina still on the verge of tears watching the adults bicker with a few other soldiers as they sit along the wall of a barn.

He's doesn't care what they're saying really and Alfred looks to angered to tell him anyway so he wraps an arm around the smaller kitten before giving her a small purr, "It's okay Crina." He mewls out softly listening to the rain hit the roof above. "They'll stop soon."

She looks up at him with fear all over her face, "But what if they don't listen to Daddy?"

"Then they don't listen but he'll be just fine and Alfred will be too so please don't cry." He knows no one is watching so he dares to kiss the top of her head, "We'll be okay."

Again she lets out a small cry, "But…"

He doesn't know why but it sounds right in his head, "I'm your mate right?"

"Yeah…."

"And you should trust your mate right?" He purrs again giving her a wide smile hoping this works. He had read it once in a story his mother had tucked away in the attic.

He's never seen her face light up as much before she hugs him tightly, "Yeah, so you're my mate now?" She purrs sweetly watching him blush slightly.

"Well…sure I guess." He mutters realizing he's just agreed to mate with a three year old. "We'll have to wait a few years to have kittens you know."

"Okay but then I wants a million kittens." She giggles happily watching his face grow redder, "Or a puppy."

"Um…it doesn't work that way Crina."

She blinks slightly confused, "But Alfie might be having a puppy…"

"Yeah but Alfred's mate is a Wolf so they might have a puppy. But we're Nekos so we'd only have kittens…do you understand?" They both jump slightly as a soldier hits a wall with his fist, instantly he wraps his arms protectively around her just watching the events unfold.

The soldier glares around the room at the others, "You might listen to this Nazis but I won't! You may have the 'rank' but you as well as your little group can go fuck yourselves!"

Slowly Matthew steps forward and opens the wooden door as a crash of lightening jets past, "Then here's the door."

"Excuse me?" The man looks past Matthew at the door then back at the Canadian, "And who the fuck are you?"

Matthew glares at him, "I'm Major Williams."

"Major?" It's something the whole room is thinking but only a few mutter, "You're a Major?"

Matthew nods, "Now like I said before anyone who has problems with this, here's the door." He leans on the door frame looking out at the people around him. "Anyone else is free to stay."

After a moment a few step forward but only three leave, "I won't serve with a Nazis." One blue eyed Alpha hisses just before Matthew closes the door.

Once it's done he smiles, "So where are we going now?"

Most look around at each other before Arthur stands up, "Well like I said weeks before that I do have a few connections Saint Pierre and we should be able to get help there." His eyes turn to the two kittens still sitting against the wall, "Do you still want me to take him back to his town?"

Gilbert turns to Alfred who walks over and kneels beside the boy, "Ravis can I ask you a few questions about your home?"

He nods, "It's fine Alfred." Ravis forces a weak smile knowing what's coming, "I...I don't want to go 'home'."

"Oh? Don't you want to see your Mama again?"

The blonde boy shakes his head, when he first met the man in front of him he didn't remember anything of what happened that night or the week before. But now it's all come back to him, that night all his friend and cousins where killed and the days before when his mother had died. "She's gone Alfred…" He whispers quietly with his head down.

"Was it the death squad?" Alfred asks softly squeezing his shoulder.

Holding Crina tighter Ravis shakes his head, "No she died before they came…she was very sick and I found her that morning…" Tears start to from in his blue eyes, "She went to be with Papa…"

"Vhat's he saying?"

Alfred sighs softly standing up, "He said he wants to come with us."

From the other side Katie smiles softly, "Yeah he knows his home is gone." In fact she's heard everything the kittens have been saying to each other and she can't help but smile at them; thunder rolls shaking the barn to its foundation making the rest shudder slightly remembering the bombing of the day before.

A shorter Alpha named Xavier shakes his head, "Guess we leave when the storm lets up then." Alfred can pick up on his light German accent.

"Then are you all leaving too?"

Xavier chuckles as he scratches his brown ear, "No, we're made our decision. You're not a Nazis, you're a German it's a shame Thomas couldn't see that." He smiles at the other two men standing behind him, "Where is this Saint Pierre anyway."

Arthur pulls out his map for a moment, "I'd say a few weeks walk from here if all goes well." Slowly he goes for a cigarette and dangles it from his lips, "We should be there before the leaves start to change."

"So we'll be there by the time the first snow falls." Alfred says with a wide smile, "Or just after I have my litter is that more accurate?"

"Shut up you fucking wanker."

Crina grins wildly as she speaks up, "Fucking wanker." She coos as a few glares are suddenly shot Arthur's way.

"What!?"


	27. Getting to know each other

"So you're German?"

"No Dutch."

"So no?"

Xavier sighs shaking his head, "Sorry Matthias but no…okay let me try and explain." The Alpha's been traveling with them for a while now and while he's learned a lot about them it's the first time he's tried to explain anything about himself. "I'm Pennsylvanian Dutch so I'm a mix of German with some French and Prussian blood." He chuckles slightly seeing Gilbert grin, "Yeah so I know…you're not a Nazi or Nazis as my idiot friends called you."

Gilbert nods slowly, "I vas…one of them but I didn't know what I vas causing but I'll be damned if I continued blindly following them." He clenches his jaw as Alfred reaches out and takes his hand, "Anyway…where are you from?"

"A small town in PA…"Xavier looks up at the sky realizing just how far from home he really is, far they all are from home. "Oh sorry um Pennsylvania." He laughs slightly noticing how confused most looked when he first stated where he's from, "Force of habit. So what about you guys?"

Alfred smiles back at the Alpha, "Well neighbor I'm from upstate New York and Mattie here is from Canadia er…Canada." Swiftly Matthew smacks him in the back of the head, "Ow I corrected it."

"You still said it." Matthew says simply, "So you deserved it."

Alfred looks to his mate who's simply shaking his head, "Oh so my Alpha's just going to let him do that?"

"Ja." Gilbert answers in German, "I'm not messing with Birdie when he has his rifle besides it kind of was funny."

"Asshole." Alfred smirks before answering in German, "No sex for you tonight."

"That's perfectly fine with me."

"And no cuddling."

Now the Prussian man's eyes widen slightly, "Now wait a minute can't we talk about this?"

"Nope I made up my mind."

"Now who's the asshole?"

"That gets you no cuddling for two days." He walks ahead of his mate to walk with Arthur while Xavier stiles a laugh hoping none will notice that he was listening in.

While he's the only one that understood the conversation he's not the only one that noticed, "So what did my little brother say?"

He shakes his head adjusting the strap on his back pack, "I shouldn't say Ma'am. Not my business to say anyway." Xavier gives her a small smile as she smirks at him, "It was nothing really…"

"Liar but fine I'll ask my brother later what he said." She notices that a certain fox reaches out to take her hand. Since they left and she's been able to walk freely without him she's noticed that every so often he'll reach for her hand. She's always shied away knowing that for the Foxes it's a sign of mating but she does wonder if it would be that horrible.

Sure he's a Canine and won't look good in Mama's eyes and yet something in his loud personality is masking a hidden sadness that she can't help but want to heal. So as his hand takes hers she lets it stay. The Neko turns slightly towards him as he blushes softly so she gives him a soft smile as she interlocks their fingers. Katie turns to say something more to Xavier to find him gone. Matthias doesn't notice as he stands taller as they walk on.

"So Matthias what does this mean exactly." She smirks as her blonde hair bounces off of her shoulders, "Hmm?"

He can't help but laugh as he shakes his head, "What do you want it to mean?" He's not a stupid fox and knows after speaking with Alfred how coy his slightly older sister can be at times. "Because I know what I want it to mean but…"

She nods, "It means you want to mate with me and I accept but…"

"But?" He shallows hard, "But what?"

"I don't want to go back to the states…I want to go back to Denmark with you." With that she turns around and kisses him deeply sure that it's the last thing he would expect her to say.

To her own surprise he wraps his arms around the small of her back and pulls her closer to him, "That's fine with me." He winks with a lustful glint in his eye, "My little mate."

She kisses him again, "I'm not little asshole."

"Yes dear."

Meanwhile Xavier wonders why the two pairs are constantly calling each other names he'd never say to his friends, "Confused lad?"

He turns to the jade eyed man as he takes a long inhale on his cigarette, "Yes are all Nekos like them?"

"No most are very set in their ways, rarely speak to the other breed but they are Americans." He says with a laugh.

At this Xavier chuckles, "I think you forget I am as well."

"I thought you said you were Dutch?" When the Alpha sighs Arthur smiles, "I was kidding lad. They're unique but they know who they are."

"Hmm yet you act like I don't." Xavier watches as Arthur clears his throat, "I'm sorry but…I do know what I want in life, hell I turned my back on my own people to do it."

"So you have more in common with Gilbert than I realized then." Arthur smirks watching the thin grey smoke rise above him, "So do they hate you as much as Gil's people do?"

Xavier watches the smoke swirl around before disappearing, "Hate is a strong word…I was told I can return but I don't know if I do want to there's nothing there for me truly anymore…"

"I know that feeling too…" Arthur sighs, "Perhaps once this war is over things will be different." It's a pipe dream and both know it. Once the war is over Arthur will go back to his life in the small cottage he once shared with Scott while Xavier will return to his Mother's dinner table hoping to be welcomed back. "But until then why don't you tell me a little about your home town?"

He nods thinking back to his small town in the rolling green fields, "Well it's called Intercourse."

"What…?"

**A/N: Okay so there are a few OCs in here but for the time being it's only Xavier and Crina. Katie is the name I gave Fem America. **


	28. One goes home

The day didn't have to end this way, Xavier thinks staring up into the waning light as he tries with all his strength to just breath. He doesn't know where the others are but hopefully they got away from the death squad. They had smelled the enemy coming but they didn't have enough time to react and had no choice but to shoot it out. It had all happened so fast and before he knew it they had all been separated. "B-Bastard…" He wheezes out as blood leaks from his multiple wounds as the pain shakes his mind and what's left of his body, "C…cornered me…cowards…" While he tired and managed to kill two the others sunk up behind him and emptied their clips into his back. He chokes as he hears fast footsteps in the dirt racing towards him. The twenty year old doesn't understand why, he's already dying can't they wait until he's dead to steal everything off of him? Do they have no shame or honor left?

Gilbert sinks to his knees lifting Xavier's head slightly, "Xavier, where are the others?" His voice is cracking as he holds the dying man closer he hasn't seen his mate or his adopted litters since the fighting started hours before, "…Breathe, you have to breathe…don't you fucking die on me!" He's not angry at the younger Alpha but at himself for letting the enemy get the upper hand in the first place. "Xavier, stay vith me damn it."

Xavier gives him a forced chuckle, "I…can't…" His mouth is filling with blood and he knows his time is drawing to an end, "But…c-can you do something…for me?" Fear surprisingly is the last thing on his mind as he reaches for his dog tags just hoping he has enough energy left to do what he needs to do.

The Prussian watches as the other yanks at the chain breaking it before placing them in Gilbert's hands, "Vhat do you vant to do vith them?" He closes his hand around the metal tags before repeating the question in German knowing the younger man will understand better, "Xavier…what do you want me to do?"

"Please…take them back home…to my Mama…" His eyes start to glaze over as his mind goes back to the rolling woods of home state, "Tell…her I'm sorry that I left so quickly…and I'll…be with her when, w-when she hears the wind…" He trails off as his head falls back limply in Gilbert's arms as his green eyes close for the last time.

Slowly Gil lays the man back down as if he was a delicate china doll, "I will…I'll tell her that it's you whenever the wind blows." He had only known the man a few weeks but it didn't mean Xavier didn't earn Gilbert's respect. So he knows he must keep his promise and while it hurts to leave the man behind he has to find the others before any other Alpha Nazi does. "I'm sorry Xavier…" He looks back only once after he takes the other's gun and races away.

Meanwhile Alfred is staring up into the black eyes of a tall Alpha, "Bastard." He hisses struggling to get up from below the Alpha knowing exactly what the other is trying to do. "Let go of the knife!" He has one hand holding down one hand while the other is trying to keep the large knife away from his neck.

"Fuck you house cat!" The German growls barring his fangs as he tries to free his hands from the American's grip as he tries to slam his body down on the Neko's midsection, "In fact I think that's a good idea." His mouth molds into a devilish smile as he manages to get one hand free, "What else is your breed good for but a good fucking?" He laughs as he reaches for Alfred's side arm mere feet from the struggling men.

Alfred's eyes widen before punching the other in the face as he sees the knife sent flying backwards, "No!" He scrambles for the gun as the German falls back in shock before grabbing his leg pulling him back, "You son of a bitch!"

"My Mum was a saint but I'll make you my little whore before I kill you and your little kitty." He dodges Alfred's kick to his face as he pulls the Neko along on his stomach as he lets out a loud laugh, "Now come here, pussy cat." The Alpha laughs wickedly as he drags Alfred towards him.

Shooting him could be easier, it would be quick and painless but no one attacks his Mate and gets away with it. His crimson eyes darken to an almost pure black as he does something he's never done before but the anger is too much for him to think as he races towards the pair, "Get off of him!" Gilbert growls out as he pounces on the German man going for the Alpha's throat with his fangs, rage fueling his attack on the now dying man as he continues to bite and tear at the man. It terrifies Alfred as he slowly backs away, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. One minute he was fighting for his life and now this strange pure white wolf as appeared out of nowhere.

Finally Gilbert stops attacking the man once the man gasps his last breathes and turns to the Neko as he slowly walks over as the blood drips from his snout, "S-Stay back…" Alfred doesn't know what to think as his hand finds his gun, he doesn't know why this white wolf has killed his attacker but he has to stop the creature before it kills him and his litter, "Get back!"

The wolf stops short watching his mate raise the gun at him. He stares at the Neko as he lays down hoping to get through to his mate not to shoot knowing that if he changed back then and there it would likely lead to a bullet in his chest. Lucky for him a cry rings out, "No Alfie, its Daddy!" Alfred looks back at Crina hiding under a raspberry bush, she couldn't move as the events unfolded before her.

Alfred turns slowly towards the wolf, "Gilbert…?" He still can't believe his eyes as the man transforms before his eyes, "Holy fuck…"

"Are you okay?"

"Really?" Alfred blinks lowering his gun unable to resister what's happening before his eyes, "You just…" He's only seen Nekos change in fact he didn't think his mate could transform much less look as stunning of a wolf as he does.

Gilbert takes him by his shoulders looking deep into his mate's eyes, "Alfred, are you okay? Did…he hurt you?"

Finally it sinks in to the Neko what just occurred, "No, no…I'm okay."

Gilbert hugs him tightly kissing his temple, "And our litter?" They're still out in the open but for the moment he doesn't care, "Did he hurt the litter?"

Slowly Alfred moves Gilbert's hand to his stomach, "No, I'm sure the kitten's fine." Both feel a kick giving the parents a feeling of relief. "See?"

"Yeah." Gilbert kisses him softly neither seeing nor smelling the last German Alpha inching closer to then with gun raised until a shot makes both of them jump. "Fuck!?" Instantly he turns to Alfred and Crina with fear in his eyes as Matthew appears from behind the small kitten.

The sniper shakes his head as he turns to the dead men, "You two should be more careful because next time I might not be around when you decide to have a tender moment out in the open." His eyes land on the man with his throat ripped out, "What happened to him?"

Gilbert looks back before picking up Crina holding the shaking kitten close to his chest, "He attacked my mate."

Nodding Matthew turns back to where he had come from, "We should go before others show up I found everyone else but Xavier."

"I found him…" Gilbert sighs shaking his head, "He's gone."

The blondes look down feeling a loss for their new found friend, "Were you with him or did you find him afterwards?"

"I vas vith him..." Crina whimpers as she clings to her father's shirt.

"Daddy…where is Mr. Xavier?"

He kisses the top of her head as they walk towards what's left of their group now rattled and slightly bloody but otherwise unharmed before he answers in a soft whisper in German. "He went home, Chickie."

"Will we see him later…?"

Gilbert doesn't know what to say so he turns to the others as Alfred takes her into his arms, "Someday we might see him again."


	29. A quiet night together

"You changed…" He's wanted to say it for three days now but he could only know that they've reached this small village. Because now the two are finally alone in their small room as their two kittens sleep soundly in their small beds next to theirs. "You were a wolf."

Gil smiles taking off his jacket and hanging it on a small wooden chair, "I know I was there."

"Gilbert, I thought Wolves didn't change."

"Well…" He turns towards his mate now sitting on their bed watching him for answers, "Normally we don't. It's not necessary anymore but it was awesome." He smirks trying to get an eye roll from the other to drop it.

Instead Alfred looks at him perplexed, "So you changed for me?"

He sits down and kisses Alfred slowly, "Ja I did, for you and our little pup and I'm sorry I scared you."

"I wasn't scared…"

"Liar." At this Gilbert gets a light shove to his shoulder, "You nearly shot me where I stood or laid."

He leans back on the headboard, his hands resting on his stomach, "Well it's not every day you see a pure white wolf appear out of nowhere and rip a man to shreds. But I have a question."

Now Gilbert leans over his Omega to kiss him tenderly, "Hmm? And what is your question?"

"Will you change again for me?"

It takes the Alpha by surprise, "What?"

"Can you change for me? I'll show you my Neko form if you show me your wolf one."

After a chuckle Gilbert shakes his head, "You don't have to show me yours but promise me you won't try to shoot me again."

"I promise."

The Alpha springs to his feet and stands in the middle of the small candle lite room. He breathes slowly in and out as he morphs into a large white wolf with crimson eyes. He gazes up to his mate who pats the spot next to him so he jumps up and licks his Omega's face.

Alfred takes his snout and kisses his wet nose, "I was right you're beautiful and if it wouldn't wake up our two kittens and the whole village I'd ask you to howl for me." He looks deep into Gilbert's eyes, "For our litter cause I think the pup would love if you howled." He can't help but notice the Alpha's tail start to wag happily before he kisses him again. "Now my turn and I won't take a bark for an answer."

Quickly the tall Neko becomes smaller and smaller as his arms become spotted paws and the colorings on his ears become the patchwork on his now fur. He looks up at his towering mate with a purr before the wolf nuzzles him softly with his nose. He rolls over on his back as Gilbert curls up beside him.

They lay like this for what feels like hours just enjoying each other's company before both start to change back. "When we get home I want to do that when we go to bed."

Home? Gilbert watches the large smile on his Omega's face. "As in the states?"

"Why not? We could find a small town or village and settle down with well our litters." Years ago Alfred would never have dreamed of saying any of this but now he's tired of war and fighting and honestly just wants to go home. "And I want Crina and Ravis to have woods to run through and a creek to swim in…will you come with me?"

One time he had the same thoughts when it came to his old friend Elizabeth, he wanted those same things and while he misses her he grins at his mate, "Yeah we'll find a big farm house and," He wickedly smiles, "Fill it full of pups and kittens."

Alfred kisses him passionately knowing that the other is teasing, "So you like me fat then?"

"It is hot." This gets another small hit before Gilbert chuckles, "Well it is and we'll be 'home' soon then."

"Yeah just in time for me to hopefully give birth in America."

"Oh you don't want him or her to be French?" Gil chuckles at the thought, "A litter with an American mother, Prussian father born in France."

"With a Canadian Godfather. Yeah that would be interesting." Alfred notices that Crina is staring up at them, "Sorry sweetie did we wake you up?"

"No…" She slowly stands and tries to crawl into bed and with a little help from Gilbert makes it, "Sleep here?"

Both nod, "Yeah honey." Alfred watches as she snuggles up to his side before falling back to sleep, "Well that was fast."

"Yeah, I think she's tired of all this travel…"

"We'll be there soon then," Alfred grins, "She'll have a bed of her own although I have a feeling she'll make her way to ours."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that day."


	30. Trusting the wrong man

Arthur leads the way into the large sea side town and while the streets are crowded they have to stay to dark side streets, "Okay so this Alpha is well…he's an asshole but he'll get us where we need to be."

"If he's just an asshole how do you know he'll help us?" Katie turns to her brother knowing by how slowly and quietly he's walking that something is wrong but she knows they can't stop being so close to their destination also she's unsure exactly what to do.

Arthur watches both knowing exactly what's wrong, "He will because Francis is well Francis and Alfred…"

The Neko looks up with a weak smile, "I'm listening Dude. He's some dude you fucked right?"

"He wishes I fucked him and no that's not what I was going to say…" Arthur turns back as the small group looks on perplexed. "Are you feeling warm?"

It takes him a moment before realizing what the older Omega is saying, "I'm fine Dude. Just tired it's not like I'm in labor or anything." He chuckles rubbing his stomach feeling the litter within kick hard at his hand. "Just being a little active."

When they journey on Gil takes his hand, "Are you sure?" His voice tries to hide his worry with little luck, "Because if you're sick we can take it slower."

"I'm not sick Gil and if I was I'll tell you." He kisses his Alpha before Ravis takes his hand and walks on, "And what are you doing Dude?"

The smaller Neko smiles but doesn't say anything while he purrs as he leads Alfred and Crina towards the door Arthur disappeared into. He's hoping to just avoid the two from bickering any longer. He stops purring once he enters the room. It's a small room smelling of wine and cigarette smoke with loud music being played in the room just beyond. Alfred can instantly tell this is a back room for a pub but what they're doing here he has no idea.

Arthur makes a beeline across the dimly lit room before sitting down at a round table facing a slightly taller blonde Alpha man. He smirks slightly as he takes a sip of his wine looking rather smug as the spy joins him, "So you finally decided to mate with me? And you brought a group to witness it?" The Frenchman chuckles as he slides a small box of cigarettes towards Arthur who quickly takes it, "It's good to see you again old 'friend'."

The omega slides open the cigarettes before taking one and lighting it, "Well same to you…but I'm not here to mate but to get this group out of France." He motions towards the people he now considers his family behind him. "Most are going to the States while two are going to Denmark. So what do you say Francis?"

"I'd say you lost your mind." He looks down at the two kittens, "For them it'll be easy but for well the others it's harder to get one let alone three adults a ship ride to America." Meanwhile Gilbert and Matthew exchange looks before the albino speaks.

"Vhat about one?" Gilbert steps forward and while he knows Alfred will protest it's what's best, "Take my mate and litters and I don't know send me to Sweden or Denmark and from there I'll go to the states." Matthew nods scanning the room around them as Matthias sniffs the air.

Alfred stares at him with his mouth agape, "Gil I won't go without you…" He can tell by the look in the Alpha's face it's not up for discussion. "Damn it you stubborn ass."

Francis chuckles at the pair, "Lovers spat?" He turns back to the Omega still sitting across from him, "I have a contact arriving in a few hours if I ask him nicely he'll take how many as he can to the states. But what about you Artie are you going to stay here with me?"

His first instinct is to scoff at the Alpha but he takes a long drag of his cigarette, "If you can get them all where they need to go then I'll think about it…" He mutters frog under his breath as he flicks away the ash, "We have a deal?"

"Oi." Francis finishes his wine as the music in the other room changes from a piano to a lively fiddle, "Ah it sounds like they're having a good time."

"Almost as if we're not at war…"

Francis's eyes turn to the tall man that said it, "What's your name?" He smiles sad that the blonde man is an Alpha.

"Matthew…" He looks out the window feeling something not quite right, "And I suggest we leave."

Matthias nods taking Katie's hand. Both Alphas noticed the room only has one door and if they're found in this supposed resistance leader's room it wouldn't end well for any of them. In fact they're wondering why the spy sitting isn't as worried as they are. "Calm down lads." Arthur stands up, "We're safe here no matter how shitty it looks and honestly Francis it does look rather shitty in here."

The older shrugs as he stands, "It wasn't my idea to make it look so plain but a hideout is a hideout so follow me." Quickly he finishes his wine before walking towards what appears like a large wooden crate, he pulls at a cord and the wooden crate lifts up and a trap door is revealed beneath, "Alright Omega's first."

Arthur walks over before quickly jumping down into the darkness below, "Katie you next then Alfred." Katie looks down the hole before sitting on the edge and jumping down below, "Good now easy Alfred."

"Yeah…" Alfred doesn't want to admit that he may not exactly fit in the hole but he too slowly joins them in the tunnel, "Alright hand me, my kids please." While Crina is handed to him and quickly clings to his neck Ravis jumps down on his own. He looks around the tunnel as the others join them, "What is this place?"

Francis the last down as he pulls a cord letting the crate drop back down smiles, "This is our tunnels, not as good as the ones they have in Paris but they get the job done." He grabs a flashlight and quickly takes the lead with Arthur not far behind, "You'll stay in here until it's time to leave. Jacque should be here by midnight."

Arthur's eyes widen and even in the dark the others can see it clearly as he whispers harshly to the French man, "Jacque? That fucking git can't do anything right." He shutters thinking of the last time he had the misfortune of having to work with the fox Alpha. "He'll probably take them to Iceland by mistake."

In return he merely gets a shrug, "He's a good man when I work with him. I think you just hate the fact that he's French."

"That's not true he's clueless and you know it." He growls at the man, "I'll take them instead if I have too. But they are not going with Jacque." While Arthur is a few inches shorter he knows exactly how to stand his ground and make his point.

While the two bicker Katie notices again her brother lagging behind, "Hey Sunshine you doing okay?" She purrs softly as she touches his forehead, "We'll get you a seat and it won't be long…"

He shakes his head as the omega inhales slowly, "N-No…"

"No?" She turns back before noticing all the color drain from his face, "Alfred?"

Now the pain rocks his body again and while for the first few times he could keep it at bay now he has no choice but to scream out in pain making every head turn. "Fuck!"

"Damn it Francis get a midwife down here and a room!" Arthur rushes back to him as Matthias takes Crina from his arms, "Now god damn it!"

Alfred winces but tries to keep his eye on the small kitten, "Crina…"

"She's fine Love just breathe and you'll do fine…" He with Gilbert leads the Neko towards a small side room normally used for storage, "You'll see her soon."

Crina takes Ravis's hand as she cries out, "Alfie!"

"Shh, he's okay Crina…" Ravis hugs her from behind before kissing the top of her head gently like he's seen Gilbert do to Alfred many times. "He's just going to have the litter. Just wait with me and we'll see him soon." While he's young he knows that for the time being he has to stay out of the way so he leads her out of the room and away from the commotion and screams.

* * *

He doesn't know how long he's by his mate's side but he's sure it's been at least three hours. But it's still enough time to his family on that boat and out of harm's way. "Come on…" He holds Alfred's hand as the other man squeezes nearly hard enough to break his hand. Finally with one last push Alfred collapse back into his arms, "You did awesome." He kisses Alfred's temple looking down in slight surprise at the baby in the midwife's hands, "Is that?"

She chuckles cleaning the newborn off, "Yes you two are the parents of a healthy little puppy. And this little puppy is a girl." Slowly she hands over the whimpering newborn to her mother, "Do you have any names decided?"

Alfred smiles down at the blue eyed girl, "I think we should let Crina see her first." His mate agrees and slowly stands, "Ravis too but don't make him."

"Ja, I know dear." He teases lightly as he opens the door and scans the hall, "Well it's a girl and she's a pretty little puppy too." His smile widens but quickly it fades, "Where's Crina and…Ravis?"

The others turn noticing that the two kittens had been quite since the midwife appeared but they're not the only ones missing, "Where's Francis?" Matthew says quietly as Arthur joins the group as Katie stays behind with her brother. "Arthur…"

It doesn't take long for the Spy to understand what's happened, "That fucking frog!" Without saying another word he races down the tunnel with the four Alphas quickly on his heels, "That bastard! No you bastard!" He grabs the Frenchman by the collar and glares deep into his eyes, "Where is Jacque and those kittens!?"

He's yanked away by Gilbert so the taller man can grab Francis' neck, "Where are my litter!?" His eyes harden and while every inch of him wants to strangle the wolf in front of him he'll wait until he has Crina safely in Alfred's arms again. "Now!"

"They're with Jacque but I told him to wait…you still might catch him if he's still down by the pier." He's practically thrown to the side as Arthur leads the way. Matthew stops for a moment to look down at the man who looks up with fear in his eyes, "I told him to wait until their mother was out of labor but…I don't know why he left I swear."

Matthew sighs, "Arthur was right…but for your sake they better not have left yet."

"But you can't let him kill me!"

The sniper walks off, "It's not him you have to worry about…and Alfred normally goes for the eyes first."

Meanwhile Crina looks up at the Fox as he walks off, "Ravis…we have to get back to shore! What if Daddy misses us and we can't find them again?" Her eyes are full of tears as the boat sails off farther and farther from the shore.

Ravis doesn't say anything before a loud lone howl turns their attention towards a pier a few hundred yards away, "Gilbert!" It's his first word in German, "Gilbert!" He cries out again as others join the howl, "Go back!" He cries up to the fox in charge of the boat.

Jacque shakes his head, "Sorry kid but you'll meet them in uh…in America but I don't turn around once I get going." He smirks slightly, "Just be happy I'm saving a bunch of house cats." He closes the door leading to the brig leaving the two helpless to watch as their family gets smaller and smaller.

"Daddy…" Crina sniffles before taking a deep breath.

"Crina?" He watches as in amazement she returns Gilbert's howl. "Wow…"

Back on the pier Gilbert's jaw quivers slightly as the boat finally disappears into the night, "Yeah…Daddy loves you too." He gives one last howl into the night hoping that she can still hear him, that she understands what he's trying to say. What he doesn't know is that she not only hears it, she knows every word.

"See you too…Daddy…Crina loves you."


	31. Trusting the right man

Ten years…Crina looks up at the Alpha in front of her. While she knows her 'mate' will be cross with her for spending what little money they have it's what she needs to do. "Can you find them?" She whispers trying not to let him hear her light German accent. So many others have turned her down the moment they heard her speak. Thinking that she's not worth their time or energy. One private investigator dared to say that if they did survive the war they surly won't have survived the trials afterwards, it hurt the most but she still won't give up.

His gently grey eyes glisten down at the thirteen year old before him, "Well maybe I can. What are their names?"

Slowly she inhales before smiling at the memory of the two men still ingrained in her memory, "Well my Father's name is Gilbert…sadly I don't remember his last name but his mate's name is Alfred Jones."

The detective scratches the back of his neck, "Not much to go on kid since Alfred would have changed his last name after matting you know?" Something about that last name rings a bell but why he's not exactly sure. It's a common name and it wouldn't be the same of his lover during the war…it's one of the many things he regrets during that time in his life. Never asking Katie to mate with him and…not letting her leave that day.

"Yes but there are others…"

"Others?" He watches this auburn haired Neko Omega feeling that in a few years she'll probably turn all the Alpha's heads and he can't help but be drawn to the story she has to tell. "I thought you're here to find your family?"

The Neko pulls out a faded black and white photograph of a few soldiers with two kittens being held by a smiling white haired wolf. "These are my family…my father is holding me and well…maybe I should start at the beginning…" It's all she has left and she keeps it close to her heart. It was a cold day and they ran across another Allied soldier that happened to have a camera. They all stood together with her proudly being held by her father. He called it their first family photo together.

Getting out a pen the Alpha nods, "Yeah do you know where you were born?" Its grainy but he makes out more than a few familiar faces in the photo.

"No but…I met my father one cold dark night, when I was three. He saved me from my mother's killer when it would have been easier just to let him kill me." She smiles sweetly remembering the first time she saw Gilbert's face and that night when she wouldn't stop crying how he hummed to her while his strong heart beat finally lulled her to sleep. She smiles sweetly, "I hope you're ready for a long story."

Putting the photograph down the peppered haired Alpha nods, "I am and what was your name again Honey?"

"Crina well for the moment Crina Jones and I'm sorry but yours was?"

He smiles sweetly, "James Patterson, and I know I'll be able to help you Miss Crina."

It takes her a few hours to finally tell him her story of a group of men and one woman and how they risked their lives for them. How each had taught her so much and while a lot of it how to say fuck in five different languages it was more than that. They were her family and she wants to see them again, to hug them one more time. To see her little brother or sister…they never got to see if it was a puppy or kitten and it's really what she wants the most.

And while she hoped Ravis won't have noticed that she's been gone for so long he was waiting by the door, "Crina where the hell have you been and where's the money that was in my jar?" She looks down as she walks past him and into their small apartment, "Well? I was saving that for something…"

Sighing she shakes her head knowing exactly what that money was for, "Vodka won't help Ravis but I found someone that might." She looks up at her now twenty year old 'mate'. He's grown a few inches over the years but because of what little food they could manage always went to her he's not grown as tall as most of the other Alphas. "Please just one more chance…then I'll give up."

Her sad mewls gnaw at his heart so he sighs and hugs her, "Okay…one more time." They've tried for years now. Since that fox man dropped them off in the ports of Charlestown they've tried to find Gilbert and Alfred. But…it only leads nowhere and along the way he's given up hope of ever finding them again. Not that they'd take him back anyway. He's a grown Neko now and has to think of the family he wants to have someday, "Then we'll leave this fucking city and maybe finally settle down. Then in a few more years we'll mate like I promised you I would."

She giggles when he kisses her nose, "Thank you and I know this one will lead to something because I don't know why but I trust this Wolf."

"Yeah we heard that before…" He grabs a small piece of bread before sitting on their small wore bed, "And I still remember what that man called us too…" He hisses slightly, "House cat…I'm tired of being called a house cat and that's all we are in this shitty little city."

She sits beside him but doesn't say anything for a moment just letting him calm down, "It'll change…someday." Her golden eyes shine as she hugs his arm letting her head rest on his shoulder, "Maybe in the North it's different…"

"Yeah."


	32. A train ride home

It feels like years before Crina hears from Patterson again when really it's only a week. She holds the file he's given her close to her heart as he gives her the news, "I found them and they were looking for you too since they arrived in the states." He smiles as he shakes Ravis' hand, "They even paid for two train tickets and this is all the information you need on them and your little family."

Ravis can't believe his ears, "Where do they live?"

"In a small town in Pennsylvania and your train leaves in a few hours." He stands and walks them out, "I just ask one thing of you two."

The older turns around holding Crina close, "What is it?"

Patterson chuckles seeing his apprehension, "It's okay just tell Katie that James said hello and good luck you too." He closes the door knowing now why he survived that day…it was fate telling him he had one last job to do. "Now I understand…" He smiles softly to himself as he grabs his keys to go home. "I understand completely."

Meanwhile the two quickly rush to pack and leave for the station. "This is crazy but how do we know we can trust him. For all we know he's sending us to Pennsylvania to…"

"Rob us?" Crina smiles in a way that reminds him of the albino, "We don't have anything to rob so just let's go. I mean this is just awesome!" She practically drags him towards the train, "And he has all the information on the others too." She doesn't start to read until they're sitting in their seats. "Do you want me to read it out loud?" While he never got the chance to learn how to read he made sure that Crina would. So while he was working he'd take her to a library and pick her up after since he feared that if she ever went to school they'd be separated.

"Sure tell me all about them." He smiles as she looks down the handwritten paper in her hand, "Let's start with well pick someone and tell me about them."

She skims before stopping at one, "Matthias and Katie Densen escaped to Denmark where they still live together with their two children…" She stops and smiles, "Along with his brothers in their family home."

"Well that's good." He laughs remembering when the blonde fox would sit alone or with Katie by his side trying to write one of many letters. If he send them neither know but they had hoped he had. "So what about Matthew or what did Gil call him?"

"Birdie." She says with a laugh as she reads on, "Matthew Williams wow…he won the Silver star for his heroism and now he and his wife live in Toronto along with their now twelve year old daughter Ava." She giggles, "Think we'll ever get to meet them?"

"Someday maybe." Ravis can feel himself falling asleep so he yawns as he asks, "So what about Arthur?" After she doesn't answer for a moment he looks down, "Hmm?"

After a moment she swallows the lump in her throat, "Arthur Kirkland…" She has to force the tears down. While many saw the Omega as a wannabe spy she saw the real him. The omega that wanted to be a mother someday, he's sit with her at times telling her grand stories of Pirates and fairies but now…"Arthur Kirkland, died at the age of 27…after a car bomb next to him exploded."

Ravis bolts up his eyes wide with shock, "What? When did that happen?" He racks his brains trying to remember the last time he heard about a car bombing in the news.

"It was five years ago…he left behind a mate and a two year old son." She wipes her eyes not realizing she'd been crying. "Arthur…he…"

Ravis takes her hand and squeezes it gently, "He's in a better place." He holds her close if only to hide his own tears. "He's with God and Scott now."

She's tempted to say her mother as well but she just continues to read letting out a soft purr to calm him down, "It's…okay…um…" She sighs, "S-Should I continue?"

"No I don't want to know any more." He wipes his eyes as he sits back, "Just tell me Alfred and Gilbert are still alive right?"

"Yeah they are and they named her Sparrow." She manages a soft smile. "She's well ten and she's a puppy too."

"Figures really." Ravis manages a smile before he nods off, not because he wants to but all the excitement and fatigue has finally caught up with him. "He wanted a pup from the beginning…"

She kisses his cheek as she cuddles up to him, "True but he loved us too…" She continues to read now about her adoptive parents but she still can't get Arthur out of her head, "Iggy…" She mewls softly, "At least for a little while you were happy."

* * *

They both a butterflies whirling around in their stomachs as they stand right outside of the large main lobby of the train station, "Oh what if they don't recognize us?" Ravis mewls unhappily as a few watch them.

"We can't just wait out here forever though." She takes his hand and walks into the nearly empty lobby. There's a few female omegas sitting on a bench just beyond them but besides that there's no one. "No…" Her ears press against her head as her tail falls to the floor, "They…They're not here."

Instantly Ravis hisses, "I told you that fucker was lying to us! He took are money, sent us up here and is fucking robbing us blind!" The omegas look up in shock as one last couple walk in on the far side of the station. "I bet he's laughing at us right now calling us stupid house cats!" He bites his lip trying to avoid the hot tears threatening to fall when a strong hand squeezes his shoulder, "What!?...Alfred?"

The older Neko smiles at him before wrapping him in a bear hug, "Ravis where did you learn to talk like that?" He chuckles holding the small Alpha closer, "It wasn't Gilbert was it?"

Gil is too busy holding his daughter to answer his mate, "Crina…my little Chickadee." He kisses the top of her head as she purrs loudly, "Did you hear me that night?"

She nods as tears stream down her face, "I did…and did you hear me?"

"Yeah you were awesome in fact you still are." He smiles over at his mate before taking a deep breath, "I made you a promise didn't I?"

For a moment she doesn't understand until she feels a quiet purr radiating from her father, "Daddy…" She smiles, "You can purr?"

He smiles as he picks her up in his arms, "Yeah I told you I was awesome enough to learn…just like you are."

"Me?" She wraps her arms around his neck, "It wasn't that hard to learn to howl Daddy."

Now he shakes his head as he whispers softly to her, "Nien baby you opened my eyes that day, that year together." He kisses her nose as he walks them out into the night, "You gave me a reason to leave and a reason to stay…"

She purrs harder as she lays her head on his shoulder knowing that while she's a little too old and big to be carried like this she doesn't care, "Are we…"

"Yeah baby." Alfred smiles kissing her cheek as Ravis escorts him out, "We're going home."

**A/N: Cat here saying thank you for all those that read this story. I know it took a long time but it was a joy to write and I hope y'all enjoyed it. One more chapter to go~**


	33. Epilogue

That day was both one of the happiest and saddest of days of my life. I gained my family back but learned I lost one. Right now I stand in front of his small tombstone that's sitting right next to his first mate's. It's not that he didn't love Kiku or their son Xavier but…well after speaking with the quiet Alpha it's what Arthur truly would have wanted. I touch his tombstone feeling it's icy coldness beneath my palm, "Good bye Arthur…my brave spy." I learned later that he was crushed by what Francis had done to us, how he nearly killed the man. "I met little Xavier." I smile trying to force away the tears. "He looks just like you." Slowly I kiss the stone, "Tell my mom…I love her too and I know bout of you are…my angels now." It's strange to talk to him like this since I could hug all the others.

Matthias, oh he hugged me so hard I nearly passed out. Well I should say Uncle Matthias while the rest of his brothers just shook their heads. "She can't breathe idiot." One tall fox said as he stared down at me, his icy blue eyes seemingly staring into my soul. He then smiles at me later as I left, "Come back next summer Crina."

"I will." I said as he hugged me feeling at home. I went a few times with Alfred and my three other siblings for a few summers and if we weren't seeing Aunt Katie we were visiting Matthew and his family.

But now I'm eighteen and I wanted to visit Arthur before going home to Ravis. Dad joins me next to Arthur's stone and wraps his arm around my waist, "Did you say everything you wanted to, to him Chickadee?"

I smile back at him as he kisses my cheek, "Yeah but there's one more place I want to go…"

He blinks before sighing, "I don't know if the building still exists…" He knows me all too well but I mew softly to him as I nudge the bottom of his jaw. "Crina…"

Finally I let out a purr as I bring his hand to my now slightly swollen stomach, "Please?"

That look in his eyes tells me exactly what I was hoping for, "Alright but then we are going home because before Alfred and Ravis kill both of us." He chuckles slightly as he leads me away.

Deep down I know he never hoped of returning to that place…where we first met but well, my Mother was my mother and I never got to know her. I don't know anything about my history. It takes a long plane ride and a very quiet car ride before we reach what's left of the apartment building, "What apartment was it?" I whisper softly looking up into his eyes.

"It was on the third floor…" He trails off as we walk up the old wooden stairs and he stops at a door that's barley hanging on to its hinges. "Here…is where it happened." I know he's thinking the same thing as me, why is it still standing after all these years? Carefully he pushes open the door and we enter a room covered in dust. I can tell he's trying to hide the dark stain splattered on the floor next to a bookcase and I know exactly what it is.

Most of the apartment has been thrown to the floor and what little is left is little of importance. But finally after digging through everything I find a picture of my mother and it's not until I see a few drops on the picture do I realize I'm crying, "I found her." She's just a beautiful as I remember but the Alpha standing next to her…I don't recognize at all. He's a wolf with short hair and stern eyes, but I can tell the way he's holding my mother close that he cares for her. He must be my real father…no my birth father. It's strange when I hear a gasp from behind me, "Daddy?"

Quickly he clears his throat, "It's nothing Chickadee." He kisses my forehead, "I'm just sorry it's all that's left."

"It's okay Daddy and thank you for letting me come back here." He hugs me tighter, "I love you."

"I love you too, Crina." He gives me a soft purr as he leads me out and away from that room.

Later as I'm nodding off to sleep as the plane starts to fly off towards home I feel him take the picture and whisper a single word before I let myself fall asleep. "Ludwig…" Who this Ludwig is…I honestly don't know but the way Dad said it was a mix of sorrow and joy. But I know he won't tell me, perhaps it was the man with him that night and he finally dared to say the wolf's name…for once I'll leave it alone. I just can't wait to see my Mate again.


End file.
